WHO ARE YOU?
by articmessenger
Summary: Set after the second war. With his skills and broken mentality after tartarus, Percy leaves camp. The camp's and God's treatment of him doesn't help. 12 years later, they go searching for him and the only clue they have is an assassin. S.H.I.E.L.D is also searching for him but know him only as Terminator. Do they find him? what happens when the two worlds collide?
1. chapter 1

All that could be heard on the chilly evening, was his slow breathing. He had to be calm as he sighted his target through his scope. Making a shot in this chilly and windy night was no easy feat. It had been a torturous three day wait for his target to emerge.As he lay on the rooftop of the residential flat, He would only get a ten second window in which he had to blow her brains out.

The target's name was Lydia. No middle name, no last name. At least that is what her file said.

She was a major dealer in everything in the region. Of what, you ask? everything. Drugs, firearms, human trafficking, blackmail, murder ; anything vile and you bet she will have stuck her finger in that pie. She had come to the sniper's attention when she had attempted to strong arm her way into his client's territory. She had hijacked his convoys, attacked his drug labs even put out an open contract on his life. In his past life, he wouldn't have killed her but try to end her business. Now, he really didn't care for much apart from how many people he could kill and how much he could earn from each contract . That is how she ended in his crosshairs. Too bad for her she will have to enjoy the fields of asphodel in the underworld.

Which brings us to the present. For a person with ADHD, he was pretty content with himself. Staying still for three days but then again he wasn't the same.He was brought back to the present when his earpiece crackled, " Terminator? You copy? over.. Dammit boy!! Answer me.. The target will be out of range in two seconds.. over. I swear to -" before his tantrum was over, the lady's head bust open like a melon introducing her brain matter to the pavement. The bullet from the sv 98 rifle had no mercy as it traversed the 310 metres in mere seconds and brutally made itself at home in her brain.

Lydia's bodyguards couldn't comprehend what had just happened. When reality set upon them, they started running around like headless chicken. One of them was so shocked that he started giving her CPR. The sniper, still watching from his scope, was tempted to drop more people but he quelled his bloodlust. He was amused to say the least at what he was seeing. Deciding that it was enough, he disassembled his rifle and went to the rendezvous point.

John was afraid, to put it mildly. He was actually terrified of what had happened during the assassination. Their boss had told him and his crew that they were to offer support to the terminator. _THE TERMINATOR._ The guy was a legend. Some had even considered him a myth. He killed and tortured just for fun. His name made even the toughest run and hide under their mother's skirts. He was _the_ bogeyman. That is why John could not comprehend why Pierce had to open his big mouth. _HE_ had ordered radio silence. John and his crew had gathered and provided the information but from what he had heard, he knew the terminator already had the info.

Pierce couldn't understand why his boss would pay 5 million dollars for that bitches assassination. I mean, that was the price that was rumoured to have been offered. Even though John was a spineless wuss, he was still leader but Pierce often fantasized what he could do with even half that amount of money. All he needed was just a dozen guys, some C4, some teargass and some semi automatic guns. It wasn't as if they didn't know where the she devil wannabe was at all times. But Noooo, his boss didn't want any blow back so he relegated him and three other guys to the information and backup crew. He will show them. He will show them all.

That is why he was agitated when he saw that Lydia was about to walk out of the kill zone. All those weeks of following her around, bribing and threatening members of her operation were about to be wasted right infront of his eyes. That's why he spoke out and that was his fatal mistake.. He just didn't know it yet.

Now here they were in a semi dark warehouse waiting for terminator to show. There was a nervous energy in the air. "You shouldn't have spoken Pierce, " Tom, the other member of the crew, said. "Why not?, " Pierce growled, walking menacingly toward him. Now you have to understand that Pierce was a monstrosity of a man. He was 6"6 and weighed almost 290pounds. His forearms were thick and his veins ropy. He had a buzz cut having served in the army then later in prison. His strong jaws and thick neck ensured he wasn't knocked out easily. His blue eyes were crackling with anger and fear. He was literally the brawn. Compared to Tom's 5"11 stature and 180 pounds, it appeared more of a David and Goliath situation. But Tom held his ground. "He said not to you pompous ass. Now because of you, he's going to kill us all" ,Tom spat. "Not gonna happen. I'm gonna snap his neck like a twig. I think he's not as bad as he thinks he is, " Pierce huffed.

" You don't have a brain, so I don't give a crap what you think, " Arturo, the last member of the group, said. As Pierce twirled around wanting to smack him, a voice spoke from the corner. It was cold and raspy. " Stop. "

They all turned around to face the speaker.. "What did I say? " it continued. When no-one responded, it repeated "What. did. I. say? "

When the speaker came into the light, they were astounded by his physique. He was 6"1 with Raven black hair and an unkempt beard. His body was of an athletic build looked like a swimmer's .He had a nasty looking scar running from his temple to the corner of his mouth. He had on a grey three piece suit with a trench coat that was billowing in non existent wind. A cold breeze tickled the crew's noses. They could swear it smelled like the ocean. His gaze was blank and stoic but his eyes were what amazed them. They were a poisonous green with rims of red and black around them.

Tom, hoping to alleviate the tension, took a step forward "S-sir.. am sorry. I-I-I take full responsibility for -" He didn't get to finish because Pierce interrupted, pushing him aside. " This? This is the legendary _terminator?._ He is young.. just a " _boy! "_. Run along to mommy and suckle. Hahahah!! " Although they could sense, the change in the atmosphere the blank expression never wavered. He said " With the respect I've shown, it's only fair you do the same, "

"What respect? "Pierce bellowed, shoving the assassin backwards. To his surprise, he didn't burge an inch.. "Explaining yourself before I kill you."

"You mean to kill us all? " Arturo whimpered. "Yes"... "Why? ". Pierce shouted, " Think you morons. No one has ever seen his face and he's here without a mask. so... " The realization dawned on them. Although they expected to be killed, its confirmation was like a hammer to the chest. With that the crew drew their weapons and pointed it at the assassin. At this point, Pierce had backed away drawing his revolver.

The assassin gazed at them. There was a an uneasy silence with the occupants of the warehouse as each considered their options. John was the one who broke the silence. "It's not fair that you would kill us all for his mistake.. please reconsider. " The assassin replied "You said you take full responsibility for his actions? Then you also share in his fate. Those two on the other hand, can leave if they drop their weapons."

On hearing this, Arturo and Tom shared a glance with each other. Tom then said " How can we trust you? " . "You can't." was The reply. "I'm an assassin. As you've pointed your guns at me, I perceive it a challenge. One that I've accepted "

Almost immediately, as if there was an agreement, they opened fire at the assassin. What happened next could be described as graceful yet horrifying. Amazing but terrifying. It was simply magic.

It was as if the bullets were allergic to him. He spun to his left, unsheathing his knives. He lunged at the nearest person, who was Arturo. He drove the 9 inch knife through his chin and into his brain killing him instantly. Using his body as a shield, he shot both Tom and John in between their eyes. They remained standing for a while because their brains had not yet perceived that they were dead. He'd decided to leave Pierce for last.

Pierce, seeing this,started fleeing. Glancing behind him to check on the assassin, he ran into a wall. Only when he glanced up, did he see it was the assassin. He rose shakily, having already lost the gun in panic. He rolled his hands into fists and brought them up in a boxing position. "Am notnot afraid of you punk, "Pierce sneered.. The assassin chuckled and said "That wet patch on your pants begs to differ. "

Hoping to catch the assassin off guard, he threw a punch towards his face. In a blink of an eye, the assassin blocked the punch with his forearm and hit him in the throat with his palm, which he had formed into a v. While he was struggling for breath, the assassin followed with a flurry of blows to his face and chest.

Pierce felt each blow as if it were a sledgehammer. The fact that he was struggling to breathe from the blow to the throat didn't help. He was sure that he had broken a few ribs and bruised his trachea. "At least he hasn't broken my legs or hands," he thought.

As if reading his mind, the assassin locked his arm between his right forearm and left elbow then snapped it. The pain was too unbearable to scream. He just opened his mouth in horror and a silent scream as he watched his arm dangle awkwardly.

"You know, all this could have been avoided if you'd kept quiet, " the assassin whispered.

"You're a monster, your heart is black as hell, " Pierce mumbled.

The assassin replied, "You have no idea. As for my heart, I have none. But yours on the other hand.. " . With that, the assassin plunged his hand into Pierce's chest and removed said organ. "Would you look at that? It's red".

He tossed it at the still body leaking blood in copious amounts.

Turning once more to survey the mayhem he had unleashed, Percy Jackson disappeared in a mist that left a smell of the salty ocean


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, in the previous chapter I may have forgotten to put in the disclaimers. l was so excited while writing that I forgot. I will say it once.. I don't own any of the marvel merchandise or Percy Jackson books.** **Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

Shield Headquarters.

The playground.

Phil was staring at the report on his desk with his mind running countless scenarios. Lydia was dead. Don't get him wrong, he agreed that she needed to be dealt with but they needed to have a chat. She had appeared on their radar when it was discovered that she was trafficking inhumans to hydra for experimentation.

Phil couldn't understand where she procured so many as SHIELD currently had documented all inhumans. The option was that she was making them. That particular train of thought was unnerving. It opened up a can of worms that he wasn't interested in pursuing.

"Director? Phil. " Daisy said while snapping her hands infront of him. Her, along with the team had watched as Phil had zoned out. "What? " Phil asked. "What do you think? " she asked. "About? " He replied. "You know what! "she snapped. "It was clearly the terminator " she continued. The team collectively sighed. They had clearly had enough of Daisy's obsession with the terminator. Five years after the tales of his contracts had festered, she was determined to find him. Sure, he had messed up some of their operations but what did you expect; he was an assassin. His mistress was money and violence his sibling.

"We don't know that Daisy, "Mark said. "Really? What about the warehouse? Ripping out the heart? " she countered. "Anybody can do that if they are jacked up, " Fitz said. "Why are we not hunting him? An inhuman assassin. Do you know how that destroys our image? "She continued.

"We

don't know that, " May pointed out. "Look at some of the assassinations. Presidents, Extremists, Cabinet ministers. Some even locked in bunkers underground, dead. He just waltzes in, ends them and leaves. No one knows how he looks like. For christsake, isn't that obvious? "she ranted.

"That may actually not be true. "Phil said. The team all gazed at him. "A year ago. At Chicago "

The response was almost instatenous. " Noo!! " they shouted. Phil just kept quiet. "There were children there. And women. All innocents, "

Jemma screamed. There had been a mission in Chicago. An inhuman capable of controlling the minds of people had taken a hotel hostage. When shield had been informed, they had rushed to the site. As they were conversing with the police, an explosion rocked the building. They could not believe it. When the autopsies were later done, it was shown that majority had already died from broken necks, knife wounds and gunshots. It was horrible. Even May had looked teary and she _never_ displayed emotions.

Mark was the one it had affected the most. It reminded him of his joy, his little girl. She was the light of his life. And one day it was snuffed out ruthlessly by... he didn't like relieving the memories. It was too painful.

"Show me the Son of a bitch, " He growled. "Mark, I don't -"Phil tried but he was having none of it. "Now!! " he ground out. Sighing, Phil turned to his desk and showed the clip on the screen. The image was grainy but one could make out the figures. From the camera angle, it showed it belonged to one of the buildings overlooking the hotel's alley. The corners of the image were blocked showing that it was built into a wall.

The back door was literally blown off its hinges and crushed into the adjacent wall. Only that it wasn't alone. The inhuman had been used to "open" the door. As he shakily rose to his feet, the assassin entered the field of vision. As the video was in black and white they couldn't tell what type of clothes he was wearing he was in a jacket, wearing a dress shirt, fitting pants and combat boots.

The inhuman seemed to be conversing with him but he didn't respond. From the corner of the screen they could see five people approaching him trying to be stealthy. A boy of 11yrs was with them and they felt sick to the stomach. They watched as they spread out forming a semi circle behind him. The assassin lazily turned his head taking in the newcomers. he quickly disregarded them and turned to his target. They drew their weapons. The boy had a gun. The two women and the men had knives in each hand. The boy shakily lifted his gun to his temple, under instruction from the metahuman. It appeared as if he was a bargaining chip. The assassin shrugged and the boy pulled the trigger. He was no more. The assassin just smirked and turned around. That is when the others attacked. He seemed to be toying with them. He ducked away from the knife intended for his head kicked out the legs of his attacker. He was redirecting the blows. He suddenly went on the offence. When one of the ladies overextended her arm, he reached out grasping it like a snake and judo flipped her onto her back. Still holding her arm, he yanked the knife from her and buried it hilt deep in her gut. And then there were three.

The others didn't pay attention to their fallen comrade. Uttering a battle cry, they charged forward. The man feinted a blow to the torso. On the last instant he veered toward his neck. As the man was slightly ahead of the others, the assassin spun him around. His strike caught the woman on the left across the breast. The one on the right was midway through her thrust when the assassin put the man in the way. The knife found its way to his sternum and got stuck there. Her kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. Her neck connected with the door way in an awkward manner and broke it. He turned to the last woman, having spied the inhuman trying to crawl away, and lobbed her head off in one clean strike. He picked up here knife and threw it at the retreating inhuman. The knife connected with his back and he stopped moving.

He calmly walked to him and dragged him back. He propped him against the wall and crouched infront of him. It looked like he wanted to interrogate him. For a few seconds nothing happened, then like a blur he broke the inhuman's legs. He then took the knife and stabbed it into his knee. When a minute had elapsed, he walked to where the boy lay and picked up the gun. He seemed to be talking at the inhuman. He checked the gun and its magazine then turned around. He looked like a predator hunting its prey. When he was infront of the inhuman, he shot him thrice in the head and walked away.

Not a minute later, he came back with a duffel bag and walked into the hotel. He tarried for four five minutes then came back outside where he dragged the bodies inside. After that was done, he looked at the sky then he walked away.

The team was astounded to say the least. After Coulson had stopped the video, his image was enlarged on the virtual screen. "He didn't just... "Mark whispered. As May opened her mouth to speak, Phil raised his palm. "Before you speak, yes we have been looking for him, no he hasn't been found, no we don't have many leads and yes we withheld this from the police". "YOU HID IT FROM THE POLICE??? HIS FACE COULD'VE BEEN PLASTERED EVERYWHERE. WE WOULD HAVE FOUND HIM!! " Jemma screamed. "Think people. If he killed an inhuman who could control minds, what does that tell you?" Phil asked. "That he couldn't be controlled. He is powerful." Daisy said. "Or he's a monk who has seriously meditated, " Fitz said. His comment was ignored. "What are the leads you've got? " Mark queried. "Leads? ". "Yes, you said that you don't have many leads, "Mark continued. Phil was silent. "We have to hunt him now. There's no other way. We will bring in Bobbie and Hunter. He must be found. That cold hearted devil has to pay. "Daisy said angrily.

Phil sighed dejectedly and said, "I will send you what we've got. Meet me in the bus tomorrow. " The team nodded and left. As Phil gazed at the scar running down the assassin's face, he could only hope that he hasn't signed off his teams death warrants.

The hunt was on.

 **That's the second chapter. You like? mistakes? Tell me what you think.**

 **I was also thinking of introducing the ghost rider and the avengers. Also, should I give a background story on what happened to Percy or just continue as normal.?**


	3. CHAPTER 3

Camp Olympia.

Chiron stood on the porch of the big house gazing upon the newly made Camp. The Romans and Greeks had decided to merge camps. This didn't miraculously heal their grudges but both understood the importance of the other. Though they had won the war, they didn't slow down the training regimen. The training wasn't every day, but when it was; Oh boy!! They even had the hephaestous cabin build obstacle courses. It was filled with traps and automatons designed to seriously injure those who dared make a mistake. Obviously killing was left to the monsters.

The camp was organized into sectors. Since the heroes of the prophecy hailed from both camps, it was agreed that they be made immortal and lead a sector.

Then there was the elite team. Unsurprisingly, it was made up of the leaders of each sector and the praetors. The campers believed they were invincible. What they didn't know is their strengths complemented their comrades' weaknesses. This is what made them top notch.

This was the team that was heading towards Chiron. None could say that they were the same people. War and death changes a person. As they neared, the centaur reentered the house beckoning them inside. They sat around the "war table" as the called it. They were uneasy as it brought back memories. This was where the big fallout had happened. A dent was in the wall where _he_ had introduced Mr. D's head to it. He was a prime example that showed everyone could fall.The dent was a reminder. They all held a certain type of loathing for the guy. "Welcome," Chiron said." What have you found out? ". All eyes turned to Jason. He looked like a teenager but the blue eyes told you he had seen a lot. Everyone agreed that he was the de facto leader.

"They are not demigods. While they may exhibit some of the powers of the gods, their appearance doesn't even mirror the gods. " He replied. "Some may refer to them as inhumans. Though I can't see why. They're humanoid." "Look at you using big words," Annabeth quipped. She was the one who had taken _his_ departure hardest. They had gone through Hell together for crying out loud. She blamed herself for not seeing his true colors earlier. In hindsight, the signs were there. She just didn't want to acknowledge them because she was "in love". The way _he_ went out of his way to pick a fight, the mad glint in his eyes when he took sparring too far and bloodied his opponents. She was happier now with that son of Apollo.

"Humanoid isn't a big word, you oaf" Piper responded. "Yeah, you'd tell us if he was big, right Pipes? " Leo said while winking. "LEO!! " everyone shouted while Piper's face looked like a cherry. " I- you see... what? " Jason spluttered. The session devolved into a shouting match. Chiron watched this with a small smile. It was nice to see them act like their cheery selves once in a while. But he knew with the news he was about to deliver, well, let's just say he'd prefer to drink Ladon's poison.

He stomped on the ground to get their attention. "Anything else? " he asked. "Yeah. Apparently there's an organization that helps to keep them in line. SHIELD or something." Jason said. "They're not doing a good job of it though," Nico added. He looked paler than usual, having decided to stay more in the underworld. He also decided to grow out his hair. At least _he_ wasn't around to pester him about it.

"Come on bro, give them some credit. They also have their problems and rivals, " Hazel said. " Just stating a fact sis," Nico said. "Be that as it may, " Jason continued while glaring at the siblings, " chatter is they're looking for someone dangerous. Don't know who. "

"Isn't that always the case? " Frank asked from his spot besides Hazel. The table grew silent. That was true. It wasn't just the mortals who were dangerous, their own world was even worse.

After a few seconds, Chiron said, "Okay. I have some news from Olympus. " Groans and curses could be heard all round. News from the gods was always bad and something they didn't want to do. "Now listen, I would like you to take this with an open mind. Ready? " he asked.He knew they would never be ready for what he's about to say. "The gods want Perseus found." "Why, has his spirit gone missing from Elysium? " Leo asked. "Not that one, my boy" Chiron answered.

No one moved or said anything for two minutes but their emotions could be felt by everyone. Shadows threatened to engulf the camp while winds picked up. Lighting could be seen dancing across the skies. Shouts of alarm could be heard when skeletons started appearing and one of the cabins caught fire from the lightening.

"Guys cool it, " Reyna hissed. It was as if the guys realized what they were doing. Immediately it stopped though anger was evident on everyone's faces. "Why?" she continued. All eyes were on the centaur. "The gods want him found. It appears as though he's wanted by the council for atrocities committed. No they didn't say what they were. " he said.

"I wish that the gods would kill him. He should pay for what he has done, " Nico said angrily. "The gods should just allow us to kill him slowly. It would be payback for the campers he killed. " he finished. They called him Perseus because they no longer considered him a friend.

"That wasn't his fault guys. He was under the impression he was still in that place, " Annabeth said half heartedly. " Poppy cock. I wouldn't be surprised if he used it as an excuse to kill. You were in the same place, have you killed anyone? " Clarrisse snapped. "I've always wondered what roasted seafood tastes like. I guess I'll settle for the smell when I roast that piece of garbage slowly, " Leo smirked. "Get in line fireboy." Clarrisse growled. "Don't be like that. We could go hafsies. You take the waist up and I'll take down, "Leo said. "He's wanted alive children, "Chiron said. There was silence before Annabeth stood. "We aren't children. Guys, look on the bright side. They didn't say in what state he's to be in. Just _alive,_ " she finished with a smile that would put out even the forges of Atlantis. When what she said sunk in, many faces around the table wore that same smile except Piper, Frank and Hazel. "Someone has to tell Thalia. She'll want to know." Hazel said. All eyes fixated on Nico. "What? You mean right now? " they nodded. Nico was grumbling as he created an IM message.

When the connection flickered to life, it showed Thalia in her tent. She was just finishing wearing her top when Nico shouted "Thunder Thighs!! " Thalia turned around, hunting knives in both hands.She had dropped to a defensive stance. "Nice reflexes. Eeh, you could reduce your reaction time, " he finished. "Emo?? What the Hades man? You could have seen me naked "Thalia shouted. "Not possible. I watched and waited until you finished dressing. Then, I called your name," Nico said. One could literally see lightning dancing across her body. "WHAT!!?? YOU'RE SO DEAD". She was outraged. How dare he. She will mount his head on her shield. " You kill me and the recording I've made will go viral. Just imagine what Lady Artemis will think. Her right arm? with a man? " Nico drawled on almost lazily. "You wouldn't. She won't believe you, " Thalia sneered. "Are you willing to risk it? Of course I'll be dead but am sure you will follow almost immediately. Huh.. go figure night and lightning together at last, "Nico said dreamily. At this point, the others couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. It was then that she realized it was all a joke. Hopefully the blush she spotted would be mistaken for embarrassment and not what Nico said. "So, whatsapp? " She asked.

At this, Nico grew sombre and said "We are hunting Perseus." "When?". "Now". "Do nothing till I get there, " she then slashed through the IM.

Nico then turned to face the others " She took that better than I expected. Now what? ". "You run. She won't let that prank slide. Imagine she then finds out she was called towards the end of the meeting? " Annabeth said. Nico grew pale. Well, paler than usual. There was a blinding light in the room. When it vanished, Thalia was there in her lieutenant's clothing. "Where is he? " she asked in a calm voice. Since they didn't know, they turned to Chiron. He sighed and said, " I don't know. Lord Hermes has been searching for him with no luck. It's as if he's shielded in some way." "How is that possible? the gods should be able to see him." Thalia continued. Chiron answered saying ," I don't know. But I have a place where you can start. Chicago," . "Nothing definitive? Well this should be easy. It isn't as if that place has millions of people. Maybe we'll find him at a park waiting for us with open arms," Leo said. Jason smacked him on the head. "Now isn't the time for sarcasm, Leo," he said. "A word of caution young ones. Tread carefully. He may not be the same as you remembered," Chiron warned.

"Neither are we. Plus we outnumber him. We haven't slacked off, " Thalia scoffed.

" Good. You should also assume he hasn't. There is false sense of security in numbers. You should choose those who are to accompany you. You leave at first light. Goodbye and may Lady Tyche be with you." Chiron said as he sauntered off.

It was decided who would be going and they left at first light. These were Thalia, Annabeth, Phoebe and Atalanta (hunters), Hazel, Piper, Calypso, Leo, Frank, Will Solace, Nico, Jason, Pete( Annabeth's bottom) , four Greek campers and three Romans.

If they knew that not all of them would survive, they would have thought twice. But as it has always been said, the world has a way of teaching the young.

 **That's a wrap. I encourage you to tell me what you think. Also who do you think should survive the meeting with Percy?**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

To say Daisy was frustrated was an understatement. They'd been searching for the assassin for almost three months. Yet it was three months filled with dead ends. Sure, when they got a lead, it seemed as if it would pan out. After sometime, it was a dead end. Fitz had theorized that they were planted by the assassin. I mean, it was like they were in a labyrinth. Two or more leads coincided and then hit a dead. When they tried to review the reasons they went down that path, they would totally end up with a different conclusion. Even Phil had grudgingly accepted that he was incredibly smart.

Bobbie had then suggested that the easiest way was to go over the contracts he had done. At least those that they suspected were his. They would then try to work backwards. Find the client, find him. It was easier said than done. When it was analysed to see who would benefit, multiple people were found. Without definitive evidence, they couldn't even approach any of them for a sit-down.

Daisy was worried about Mark. With the numerous letdowns, he had become grumpy and short tempered. He put in numerous hours trying to go over the evidence to see if they had missed anything. Everyone knew it was an exercise in futility but no-one had the guts to say anything. Even when he put the assassin's face on the dummies and pumped it full of lead. As Daisy was wondering on how to broach the subject, Simmons came running into her bunker. "Meeting room, five minutes. " She then sped off. "Okay, " Daisy said to her already empty doorway.

She put on her boots and black cashmere sweater and headed to the meeting. At the meeting, she ran into Mark. "Hey," she said. He grunted in response and pushed past her into the office. The team was already there.

"Hey guys, I think we have finally caught a break." Fitz started. "Noo!! You mean the other ten were not?" Hunter mock gasped and put his hand over his heart. Bobbie elbowed him on the ribs. "Just hear him out, " Jemma said. "Okay, you know how we've been looking at his work? It hit me. The guy has to have a way of being contacted. So I checked but I only hit a wall. "Fitz started. "What a surprise, " Hunter muttered. "Bear with me. This isn't the kind of person who you find in the yellow pages. You remember that tsar we arrested a year ago? Turns out, he had used him before and could get in touch with him." He paused. "Please tell me you didn't offer him leniency Fitz," Daisy said. "Don't be absurd. We offered him freedom. Relax. He wouldn't take it. Said after using this number

the terminator will come for him. We offered him protection." Everyone was looking at him as if he had a second head. "Who gave you the authority?" Phil queried. His tone showed he was barely reigning in his anger. "N-n- no-one sir. I took the initiative. I just thought that... Look, how bad do we want this guy? I've got us a real lead anyway " Fitz answered. He was not looking at anybody while he said it. "He killed innocent people Fitz. He tortured those who opposed him. " May stated. "It wasn't as if he accepted his freedom. He said he knows he's a dead man, it's just sitting in the fridge helps him pretend he's safe," Fitz said. The awkward silence was broken by Mark. " We could use him as bait. " To say everyone was shocked would be understatement as he was normally the one against such things. It went to show how much this assassin had gotten to him. "Set up a controlled environment and catch him when he comes to kill him. It can actually work, " Bobbie mused.

"Tell me you guys aren't actually thinking about this? Sure he's the epitome of human garbage but this isn't what we do. " Daisy said. "You were the one who wanted him caught, " May pointed out. "But not like this!!! Do you actually think we can protect him?? What if he dies? " she continued. "It's a win-win," Mark huffed. Enter the silence again. "How do we convince him to do it? " Phil said. "Funny story. He.. um.. offered to do it, " Fitz answered. "Okay. Bring him to the interrogation room and we'll proceed from there. Dismissed". As the rest filed out, Daisy lingered. "Listen Phil, you are actually not considering this are you? I mean -". " I said dismissed _agent_ Daisy." She was surprised. She kept closing and opening her mouth looking for what to say. In the end she just stomped out.

 **Later : In the interrogation room.**

Tell us why we should trust you?" Mark bellowed. "Trust? Don't make me laugh. You're not good at this. Who in their right mind would trust me? Unless you pay me, that is.Even then... " said the wiry Russian. He was handcuffed to the metal table in the middle of the room. He was wearing a smug look. This was amusing. Sure the mammoth of a man could crush him but he was sure the Director wouldn't allow it. Plus they needed him now. Suddenly, Mark bounced his head off the table and held him by the throat. "You think this is amusing? I... ". "Mark! Hallway. Now!" Phil ordered. After leaving, he turned to Alexei and apologized for Mark's behavior. "Don't worry about it. I assume it's his time of the month. Though I have to say, the way you treat your helpers is not flattering. I'm basically giving up my life for you." He answered. "We will protect you," Phil said. Alexei laughed until his eyes watered. "It's cute you think so. Did you get what I asked?". "Yes. Come with me,". Phil unlocked the chains and led him to his office. Before they entered he pulled Mark aside and said, " Pull it together or you are off the case. Three months is enough for you to wallow in whatever your issue is. " He didn't wait for his answer.

Inside his office, the team had spread out. It looked like it was spontaneous but to the trained eye they had put the tsar in the middle of their circle. " Bring me the box. Let's get it over with," Aleksei muttered. He put his thumb on the scanner and opened the box. Inside was a gold telephone. He stared at it before picking it up. "I'd to say it's been a pleasure but it's not. I hope to meet you all in hell," he said while dialling a number. He then put it on loud speaker. "Cheery fellow, isn't he," Daisy commented. There was a dial tone then a beep, static and then finally silence. "Terminator? It's Alexei. I have a contract for you. I will give you everything I have for this contract." There was some silence. "I want you to kill me. I've been granted a three day reprieve from hell in a day and I'd want you to end me. I'll pay you upfront. Just make it painless." They all waited for ten minutes before a bell sounded and the call disconnected. "What the hell was that??? "Simmons asked. "He didn't say anything. Why did you tell him you were going to be released? How can we-". "Please don't say "trust you". That bell signified his acceptance of the job and you'd be a fool if you thought that he doesn't know about his target's. You guys are up." He said. "He didn't speak, how do we know it's him? You could have had it all arranged, "May asked. "Give me a computer and watch me transfer all my money to him. Do you have a clip of his voice you could compare it to? He's an assassin. God, you're a fool." Alexei said. May stalked to him menacingly. "Did you just call me a fool?". " No. You don't even qualify to be called a fool, infact..". "Everyone shut up. Give him a computer. We have a day to set up. No mistakes. Now, do I have to spell out what's in the balance? " Phil said. May handed him the computer because none of the brainy scientists wanted to. "Holy Shit!! three billion Dollars?? Are you crazy," Hunter exclaimed. "No. I'm dead. It's not like I can use all that money where I'm going, " Alexei grumbled. After completing the transaction, he was driven to his compound. This was where it was decided that there was they would spring the trap.

The largeness of the compound provided a tactical headache but they were more concerned with the house. Luckily for them it wasn't that huge. The team settled in to their positions and settled in for the wait.

Hunter was in the tree outside with a sniper's rifle. They had other agents to cover the other exits. The rest had spread out in the house. The scientists provided the tech support. They monitored for movement with their devices. They'd even set up infrared and motion sensors that would notify them of anything living. All in all, they were confident and prepared.

Ooh if they only knew that you can't prepare for the sea.

It was on the second day of waiting that their plan paid off. Sort of.

Percy was not a fool. Contrary to public opinion, he was really smart. He just decided to voice his stupid thoughts and keep the intelligent ones to himself. He liked to observe and see what the others thought of the situation. It was this intellect that had him convinced this contract was a trap. He was curious about SHIELD. He knew they were looking for him. I mean it's hard not to notice when a powerful covert organization is out for your blood. That's why he decided for the direct approach. Plus the 3 billion was an added incentive. As an assassin, all you had was your image and your word. Break either of them and your were in a downward spiral to the end of your career.

Taking a look at the compound through his binoculars, he decided that it was time to have some fun. He opened the car's door and stepped out. As he approached the gate, he could detect the cameras through the moisture in the air. He manipulated it to form a covering on the lenses. He opened the gate and lazily walked towards the house. As usual, he was dressed in a suit. He didn't expect to exert himself too much. He wore a red tie combined with the white shirt and black suit. He'd expected the agents stationed in the perimeter to try and accost him but they didn't. Perhaps the best of the agents were in the house. He pressed the door bell and waited. Alexei answered and led towards the study.

Hunter was perpexled. The guy just strode over like he owned the place. When he told Coulson, he was ordered to let him pass then come into the house. Hunter could end this now as he centered the scope on his head. All he needed was to app just a small amount of pressure on the trigger and it was game over. He didn't though. He just watched as he entered the house and hurried to join his teammates. In the house, the team had concealed themselves in the study. All were present except the scientist of course. Earlier, they had reported that the cameras were on the fritz. Even the infrared showed that he had only a fraction of the body heat of a normal human being. This was true but they didn't know that.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. How would you like to do this?" Alexei said. After a moment of silence, the assassin answered, "Are you talking to me or the agents? " His voice had a way of making you feel as if there was a cold hand gripping your throat. "What?". " Do they come out after you're dead?" the assassin continued.

At this,the team burst forth from their hiding spots levelling their weapons at him. "Please put your hands on your head and get on the floor, " Phil ordered. Percy gazed at them and then dismissed them. He turned to Alexei and said, "Does the contract extend to them too? ". Alexei seemed to ponder this for a tense moment. "No." . Mark shot at a spot at his feet. "Didn't you hear? Turn around and get on the floor. " He cocked his shotgun and pointed it at his head. "Please give me a reason, child killer." When Percy turned, his eyes were blazing angrily. The team suddenly felt as if they were suffocating. In this state, Phil let out a shot aimed dead center at his chest. Imagine his surprise when the bullet veered off course and embedded in the cabinet. "Don't move I'll be with you in a minute," He said. His voice made Daisy shiver. When he turned around, Alexei had his gun out. "This was my father's gun. It has been in my famiIy for generations. I killed him with it. I remember his dying words. My dear boy, this gun will be the end of you. It's almost as if he was psychic. Here," He handed it to Percy and told him to proceed whenever he was ready. The team could only watch in horror. They tried to move but they couldn't. It was as if some force was holding them at bay. They couldn't even twitch their fingers.

Percy took the gun and waited for Alexei to settle in his chair and close his eyes. Bang! He drilled one between his eyes. The team couldn't believe it. The agents who were outside rushed to get into the house when they heard the gunshot. Hunter burst into the room. He took a split second to analyze the situation and opened fire. Percy blocked them all with his sword that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. His hands were a blur as he did so. When he stopped, they just stared at his sword. It was a beautiful katana. The blade looked wickedly sharp. It was so dark it looked like it was sucking the light from the room. The hilt was blue with an insignia of the skull on it. As fast as it had appeared, it disappeared. Percy closed the distance in a blur. When his leg connected with Hunter's, an audible crack could be heard. He then threw a flurry of punches that each connected with audible cracks. He picked him up and threw him at a wall. Hunter crumpled to a heap. He tried getting up with difficulty. When he was on his knee, Percy threw a knife that impaled Hunter to the wall through his shoulder. Bobbie could only cry because her vocal cords seemed not to be working. She glared at the assassin with anger and hatred. How she wished she would be put in a room with him. The team couldn't understand where the weapons were coming from and disappearing to.

There was a few seconds before the the other three agents burst into the room. They looked at the director and could see that he was trying to say something with his eyes. Why he wasn't moving or talking perplexed them. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. Percy fell on them from the ceiling where he was perched. He drove two daggers into their heads. The third was stunned with the uppercut he received. Still dazed, Percy took a chair and broke off one of the legs. He then plunged it through and through the agents back. He hadn't even broken a sweat. He approached the mini bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. He pulled up a sit to face the SHIELD agents and asked "Now then, why are you here?". Phil looked to be in shock. What had he done. Coming after this rabid dog with only one inhuman. Thank God that Hunter's bleeding was minimal. It showed that the assassin had missed the arteries. Something told him it was by design. The guy infront of them was clearly an inhuman. He wondered why he didn't have the Avengers capture him.

"You killed Alexei," Mark whispered. As if to mock them, Percy went to Alexei's body and checked for a pulse. "Yes." He then retook his seat. "Why?" May asked. "He paid me to. I gave him my word. What kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my word?" Percy said. "I'm going to kill you!!" Bobbie spat. Percy just kept quiet and just looked at them. " Why can't we move?" Phil asked. Percy just kept silent. When he just stared at Daisy, she blurted out, "Stop that. This is one weird date. You, just staring at me." If she could, she would have face palmed. The others looked incredulous. Percy surprised them by chuckling. "What powers do you have? I can tell you're not fully human. You smell funny." He said while wrinkling his nose. "Hey!! I don't smell funny, I smell good." Daisy was indignant. What was wrong with her. " You didn't answer me. Why are you here? " he said now facing Phil. "To arrest you, you son of a bitch!" Mark snapped. "Why?". "What do you mean why?? You have been killing innocent people!" Bobbie said. "I won't call them innocent." "What about those people in the hotel?" Mark asked bitterly. Percy was silent for a while. " Collateral damage," He said. Mark looked like he wanted to gut him like fish and feed him his intestines. Then dissolve him in a tub of acid after cutting off his limbs.

"How are you controlling us?" Phil asked. Percy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not. I asked you not to move and you obeyed. But back to the matter at hand.. ". "What do you want?" Phil asked. "Isn't that obvious? ". "Typical. You want us to leave you alone." Bobbie scoffed. "No. I would be a fool to think you would. I want a challenge. And of course discourage you from pursuing this path." He walked towards Phil. "Consider this a test of will director. What would you be willing to give to save your team?" He gestured to Hunter who was still unconscious. " Is he worth leaving me alone? I give him three hours maximum. If not, Hey big guy. Your brother looks so much like you." Mark got a crazed look in his eyes. His veins bulged as he seemed to struggle against his body. "You would threaten my brother?". "No. Just pointing out that with your line of work it's dangerous to have family you care about. What say you?" .Phil was silent. "I may have something that interests you. Wait here. You can leave if you want but I need an answer when I get back."He said then left. As soon as he left, the team was able to move again. "What do we do now sir? "May asked. "Get Hunter some medical attention. We leave before he comes back," Phil said. "Won't that make him angry? Maybe Fitz and Simmons called for backup," Daisy said. That's when it hit them. Oh my God!!. The scientists. That's what he was going to get. " Change of plans. Mark and Bobbie get Hunter out of here. The rest we wait." Phil said.

It was half an hour later that Percy appeared. He was carrying them each draped on his shoulders. He set them down on the couch. Fitz had a bulge on his head. "What did you do?" May asked. "They said the only for them to cooperate is if I knocked them out." "You hit a girl?". "Don't be stupid. I chocked her." . She looked like she was about to attack him when he said, "Think carefully before you act, Calvary. You won't be able to move in a long time." She seemed mellowed by this statement. She was faking it. When he turned his back to them, she brought her gun to bear on him and fired repeatedly. Her arm was still outstretched when Percy disappeared and appeared beside her cutting it off at the elbow. He broke her jaw with the hilt of the sword. He materialised a dagger andstabbed her in the stomach. "I will be coming for your response director. In a week." He said. Shadows seemed to envelope him and he was gone. Their thoughts were all the same. What the fuck have they gotten themselves into? Was this the start of another war?

 **Next will be the confrontation with the campers.. Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

The group trudged on towards the apartment that they had been staying at. The group was silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. Three months!! They'd been searching for three months for that bastard. If they didn't know better, they'd say that Hecate was hiding him. To make matters worse, some of the campers were already dead. Trust their demigod scent to screw them over. As they had travelled in a large group, the scent was so strong that the pitiful monsters like hellhounds and cyclops stayed away. The sad part was that it attracted the larger and more dangerous ones. For example, they realized that the Nemean lion was onto them when it tore into one of the Roman campers. That sly thing had learnt stealth. It took Hazel and Nico working together to hold it down with shadows so that they could force open its mouth. That cost them another Roman camper. They had wisened up after that. The hunters were the forward party searching for their adversaries. When they spotted some, the rest would divide themselves into four groups. The children of the big three would act as bait, naturally.

The monsters that tried to attack them would pause if they burst into the clearing only to find a weaker scent. Nico wasn't happy with having to play chicken. The rest were the flanking groups and the last would come up behind the monsters. When they cornered them, that is when they would unleash hell upon them.

These skirmishes were not without consequences though.Each had some cuts and scrapes to show. Calypso and Will had remained to take care of Leo, Pete and the campers. As if to add insult to injury, Chicago was a dead end. The best they could piece together was a tragedy had occurred. But there was no sign of Perseus.

If they had been attentive they would have seen the black cars at both ends of the apartment. "They've arrived." Was The report sent back to the avengers tower. The Avengers, Nick and Maria Hill were watching them through drones. "I don't understand why we have to go all cloak and dagger. I could just "run" into them and invite them here. Who would say no to Iron Man," Tony said. As always, the team ignored him. "We could've at least bugged the place, "he rumbled on. Not everyone was on board with what they were doing at the moment but it was a compromise. Fury had wanted them detained a week ago but it seemed like an overkill to assemble the avengers for teenagers. Granted they had witnessed them doing weird things. The Blondie with grey eyes could disappear at will, the emo lead a skeleton army against what seemed like a giant serpent and this is to say the least. What intrigued Hill is that they were poking around the Chicago issue. She couldn't decide if they were in league with the assassin or were searching for him. Obviously Thor wasn't present because he would have recognized them. He was returning to Midgard tommorow.

"Alright. Everyone suit up. We need to bring them in. You've seen what they are capable of. If you're not on board, that's an order, "Fury said. With that he left with his cloak billowing behind him. "I have to learn how to do that," Tony said. This could go either way. They would come peacefully or they would come in stretchers. Either way, they were coming.

"Just like the gods to send us on a mission and not give us help," Nico said angrily. He put his fist through the table. " Chill man. We'll find him," Leo said. He had gauze encasing his chest. A drakon had raked its claws his chest. Calypso had been beside herself with worry. Leo just shrugged it off and said he'd get a scar that was bitchin'. "Nico's right you know. Even Fleecy can be of better help than all the gods combined," Pete said for his spot. His head was laying on Annabeth's lap who was toying with his hair. "That's it!! Why didn't we think of it sooner? " Piper jumped up. "Well? Speak up Pipes, " Thalia said. Piper just ignored them and got a drachma. That's when it clicked what she was gonna do. "Hey babe, can you create whirlwind? " After that was done, she sprayed the water and threw in the coin. "O Iris please show me Perseus Jackson." The IM shimmered like it was going to show something then Iris answered, "Pardon? Who?" "Perseus ". "I can't reach him. How may I redirect your call? ". Piper cut through the IM. "At least you tried, "Jason said soothingly.

"Guys, what exactly is our plan when we do find him? Do we just attack, try diplomacy? What? " Hazel asked. "We'll pound that _boy_ into the ground then "diplomatically" carry his ass to Olympus, " sneered Phoebe. " Don't you think that maybe the gods aren't telling us everything? I mean when _he_ killed the campers nothing happened. Again with Mr. D, nothing. What has changed? "Solace asked them. "Doesn't matter when I find him, I will beat him to an inch of his life, " Leo said. " _You?_ In that condition? " Frank asked. The fireboy was silent then said, "Knock knock." When no-one answered he repeated, "Knock knock." Frank sighed and said," Who's there? ". "Billy." "Billy who?". "Billyve me guys," Leo finished with a satisfied smirk. Everyone groaned although they had small smile.

Annabeth considered Will's words. What were the gods thinking? Would they purposely put them in harm's way? She wouldn't put it past them. In the past they hadn't been totally honest. Maybe they were playing the friendship angle. Maybe they would get him to go to Olympus without a fuss. If that were the case then they had miscalculated. His "friends" couldn't wait for a pound of his flesh. She pushed those thoughts away and decided to enjoy the moment. She didn't know that they were at the rest stop before a typhoon hit them.

Outside the apartment, Nat was gazing at the door. It was decided that she approach them. The others had positioned themselves at the exits incase any of them ran. Tony had suggested that they have the big mean green machine play the fox and blow down the piggies house. Trust Stark to come up with the stupidest ideas she mused. She knocked on the door and waited. The apartment went deathly silent. She almost second guessed the reports. As she raised her hand to knock, it opened. Blondie was at the door. "Yes." . "Hello, may I come in? We have things to discuss." Nat didn't wait for an answer but she pushed past her. The homeliness of the room was apparent. The room was. A fire burned in the chimney. Everyone appeared to be relaxed but she knew better. Those that were standing were on the balls of their feet. Ready for anything. She spied also that some of them were injured.

She was facing the fire when she said that something smelt funny. When she turned around, various weapons were pointed at her. She couldn't see what they intended to do with baseball bats and wooden staffs. Just to name a few. "Why are you here..Sorry. I forgot your name," Emo boy said. "I didn't give it. What do you plan to accomplish with bats and staffs? " Nat asked. He chuckled and answered, "Trust me lady. When they hit you, you'll know it's not wood.". "I mean no harm. We just want to talk to you. Calm down guys let me handle this," she finished. "Who are you talking to? People who speak about smell usually try to eat us," Blondie asked. " I'm with shield," she said and then kept quiet.

"That's why I thought I recognized the hot chick. You're the avengers, right? "Leo said. At the name shield they were apprehensive but when Leo dropped the A-bomb, Ahh Hades. The team looked at each other and seemed to come to an agreement. It would be easier if they just saw what they wanted. They couldn't fight even if they wanted to because of the injured.

"Name's Thalia. Tell your guys to come in," Thalia said. No sooner had she said that than the door opened and the avengers poured in. Stark was the weird of them all. Walking instead of flying. "Well this was a bust. I got out my newest repulsors just for you." he grumbled. There was an awkward silence as they assessed each other; trying to gauge their threat levels. "If we've finished ogling each other, we could go back to base." Stark huffed. "Why were you even looking for us? "Thalia queried. "You just need to clear up a few things for us," Nat answered. "Give us a minute, alright? ". "Fine."

Four of them walked towards the corner and huddled. Steve guessed they were the leaders.

"Are we seriously considering this?" Nico asked. "What choice do we have Nico?" Jason answered. "We could run for it, " he persisted. "Really? Enlighten us how we would do that?" Thalia snapped. He seemed to be in deep thought then answered, "You and Annabeth distract them while Hazel and I shadow travel everyone away. We would then come back for you. See? Easy" He said. "Sometimes I think that your intelligence can be likened to the legs of a snake," Annabeth said. "What?". "Its non existent. In any case, how would.." Before she finished, she got a far away look in her eyes. "We go with them,". "Why?" Jason asked. She sighed before saying, "Because Lady Athena has said so." They were silent before Nico said that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe the Avengers could tell SHIELD to help them look for _him._ With their vast resources maybe something will pop up.

"Fine. We'll go with you. Wait.. where exactly are we going?" Jason said when they had returned.

"Where else? SHIELD headquarters." Clint said. When Nico suggested that they leave, Steve responded that they had to wait for a little bit longer transportation. They didn't expect their "meeting" to end so early.

"Not necessary. Just tell us the coordinates and we'll get you there," Hazel said. "How?". "Just tell us and be amazed," Leo said. Imagine the team's surprise when after telling them, shadows seemed to be engulfing them. Clint could swear he heard Tony scream like a girl.

 **SHIELD HEADQUARTERS.**

Phil was seated at the med bay. His hand was entwined with May's. Yes, the one that didn't get cut off by the violent sociopath. In her state, she looked so fragile though he won't tell her that. At least the cast around her jaw had been removed. That assassin had really done a number on her. She would have to be sidelined for the foreseeable future. Phil chuckled when he imagined her reaction after he told her. At first she had been reluctant joining him in the field at first but now? He couldn't picture her sitting contented at a desk working the regular hours. Even with the advancement in prosthetics, she would never be the same.

What had happened to them had demoralised the team. The search for the assassin had come to a screeching halt. Phil had ordered the search to end with the pretext of handing the case over to Fury. Although the team occasionally searched, it wasn't with their previous zeal. Maybe it was to assuage their conscience on leaving a mercenary on the lose. His wanted poster was still up in the boardroom. Maybe they were afraid if they touched it, he would show up. Superstitious nonsense but one couldn't be too careful. It had been more than a week and _he_ had not come for his answer. Maybe he filled in the blank spaces and believed that he was left alone

It was at this point that his pager came to life. "Coulson, we need you" Mark's voice came from the little box. "What's wrong?". "The Avengers are here. And they have company." "What? I'll be right there," Phil said. What fresh hell is this? he thought to himself as he hurried to meet them. Hopefully Captain America was present.

When the swirling votex of shadows had first appeared, the agents had been on guard. The only time they had been penetrated had been when Hydra had gone on the offensive. They relaxed when the Avengers appeared but it didn't help their confusion. Add surprise to the confusion when they saw a bunch of teenagers with them.

The ride wasn't pleasant to the team. It felt like they had been put in a wood chipper and the remains lit on fire. "That was rough. Let's do it again," Tony grumbled. Daisy and Mark had been alerted by the commotion. When they saw the cause, Mark had paged Phil before going to meet them. " Forgive the weapons, we weren't expecting you. Am Daisy and that's Mark, " she said as a way of greating. Turning to the demigods she continued, " And you are?". "Onły here for a few minutes," Leo answered. Tony snorted. "I like this kid." "Please, follow me. We'll take the injured to the medbay first" Daisy said and started walking away. Half the group went with the injured and the rest followed her.

When they later met Phil, they adjourned their meeting to the boardroom. If he had known what the reaction of the demigods to seeing the face of Perseus would be, maybe he would have taken down the poster.

Annabeth was busy admiring the architecture of the base. Sure she would add some few adjustment to it but she was loving the old building look. Even when she was entering the boardroom, she was still in awe. That's until she saw _his_ face. It was only a picture but still. She didn't know what to feel. There was a myriad of emotions running through her that they froze her on the spot. As she was first in line, Pete bumped into her. "Anna.. " he didn't even finish before her knife had left her arm and impaled the picture. Seeing this, the group thought that there was a monster in the room. They all got into their battle stances. Daisy was hoping that the assassin hadn't chosen this time to come back.

You could understand the Avengers confusion when they saw that it was a picture that had caused this reaction. The demigods couldn't believe it. SHIELD was on his tail. Or better yet, they had him under surveillance somewhere and knew where he was. "Where is he?" Nico asked the balding guy. He assumed he was the director because of the way the agents acted around him. "Who?" he answered. "Perseus Jackson," Nico snapped. "Who's that?" . Nico shoved the paper in his face. "Where is the man in this photo?" he ground out. "I don't know. Even if I knew, I couldn't say. It's a SHIELD case." The shadows in the room flared in response to its Master's emotions. Hazel pulled him back roughly and said to the man. "Sorry about that. It's just that this... guy brings out the worst in us." "No shit. Really? We hadn't noticed," Clint said. There was a small silence before Nico said, " Sorry for scaring you." "It's fine. After meeting him, I don't scare easily. Name's Phil." He answered. "Wait, you've met him? where? Do you know where he is?" Annabeth fired off the questions. "You first. Why are you looking for him?" he countered. The demigods looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's get the others here then we can explain." Pete said. They made themselves comfortable while they waited. The agents had gone to get the demigods and their team. Thalia and her hunters burst into the room. "Where's he? I hear you've found him" . She was crackling with electricity again. The hunters had their bows out. " We are waiting for that info ourselves. Calm down." Annabeth said. If it were anybody else, she would have snapped at them. That is when the rest trickled in.

Bobbie was the last to enter. She looked haggard. Hunter's condition was not improving. It wasn't also getting worse. He had alot of broken bones and had had massive internal bleeding before help had arrived. Right now, he was in a coma. He looked like a mummy ebcadeencased in all those bandages and casts .She hadn't wanted to be here but here she was anyway. She wanted to see who else the assassin had managed to piss off. She was surprised to see the Avengers. Phil had finally called for reinforcements. The role of the teenagers is what she couldn't decipher.

"Okay. We'll start. Does any of you know of the Greek mythology?" Annabeth started. Unsurprisingly, the scientists raised their arms. "Yes?". "Well.. uh.. it's said that the youngest brother Zeus is the king. He rules the skies and controls lightning. Surprisingly, his decisions are made on basis of jealousy, paranoia and lust," Simmons answered. The demigods burst out laughing.Their reaction puzzled the rest. " Quiet. Let her continue." Annabeth said. "Okay. Thanks, I guess. There's Hades, lord of the underworld. And finally Poseidon. He rules the Ocean. Some would say he's the strongest of them all. He resides in Atlantis. I don't know why he doesn't just overthrow Zeus and take the throne. He would definitely be a better leader. Or even Hestia. Hell, Dionysus would be a better king.Imagine, the power to shift the tectonic plates?. Incredible " she rumbled. " You know why, Jemma. If he did, they'd be a war of epic proportions. World War I and II would pale in comparison. Plus you don't know if the way the council would divide. Sure, some would join him but I doubt it." ."Why?" "You've not taken into account their need to get daddy's approval. If not, they'd kiss his evil wife's ass.I mean, who curses someone to eat their children? Take Ares for example. He'd chop his head off if she said she would give him a goodnight kiss" Fitz argued. "Are you saying that people are born with an inherent need to seek the approval of their parent of the opposite sex? " Jemma fumed. "Yes but it's how they deal with it that is the issue. Look at Artemis. She may want Zeus's approval but in some cases she is level headed." Fitz said.

"What about Apollo then? Huh?" Jemma asked.

"Considering the stories, I doubt he even knows his name from all the drinking and whoring. Honestly he... " he was interrupted by Phil who reminded them that they had an explanation to get back to. "Please don't make them stop. We haven't heard views like this in like, forever" Leo said. "Frankly, I'd like to examine Zeus's brain. I'm sure it's all shriveled up from lack of use. Maybe he'd let me cut him open. He's immortal after all, " Fitz finished. "You could ask him." Thalia offered.

The demigods snickered just from imagining the way that particular conversation would go down. "What?". "She means, I could take you to Olympus so you could ask him yourself," Annabeth said. "What!!??". "Although I doubt he'll be pleased with what you've said. He'd probably fry you first with his master Bolt." At the perplexed visages of the members present, she elaborated. "All the myths are true. The gods do exist." They were shocked. True to his word, Phil wasn't shaken. "Interesting. But that still doesn't tell us how you know this guy,". He was pointing to the picture in Nico's hand. "I'm getting there. The gods sometimes have children with mortals. That's how we come about. The correct term is demigods. We inherit some measure of our parents power. Along with that, there's a scent that always invites monsters that always try to kill us. Not to mention our parents' enemies try to overthrow them. Therefore, we get to fight them too. From the age of seven. So as you can see, we are living the _good life._ "

As she paused to gather her breath, there was a cemetery like silence. Everyone couldn't believe children that were that young were already having to fight for their lives. "That brings us to Perseus. He was one of us. Can I get some water please? His story is a bit long." When she was done the Avengers couldn't believe it. The kid was amazing. Some of his ideas were harebrained but they got the job done. He had so many titles that they were sure the president would be envious. They couldn't help but be sympathetic when he and her fell into hell. Tarturus, they call it. He looked like he had suffered a major case of PTSD and was broken. They hoped that he would be okay when he was found.

The agents of shield couldn't reconcile the image of the kid in the narrative with the heartless monster they had encountered. How could one who had always valued life before, even risked his in saving the others be so callous about it now. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that he gloried in taking life. Of course hell would change a person but honestly not by that much. They came out of their musings when they realized that all the occupants of the room were staring at them. It was their turn.

Phil motioned for Daisy to take over. "This friend of yours goes by the name Terminator now." Nat and Tony inhaled sharply. They knew who, no what he was. Tony because he always hacked into SHIELD'S files and Nat because she was also an assassin. Nat was fascinated by the kills accredited to his name. Some were gory than others but at least those people deserved it in some way. What she couldn't stand was that he didn't have a line that he wouldn't cross. He killed even women and children. Voluntarily.

"He popped up on our radar a few years ago. He was a killer for hire. I was obsessed with finding him. If the contract said so, he'd kill even women and children. Torture? The same thing. It wasn't until we saw this that we put all our resources into finding him. Fitz, play the tape." Daisy said.

One could almost taste the anger and hatred that permeated the air through out the video. Even Tony and Leo were sombre for once. "Yes. That's the same reaction that we had when we saw it. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that he killed all those people in the hotel as well. From what Annabeth has said, some of the hits he conducted can be explained. His target's hiding in impenetrable bunkers; even underground. They even had a small army protecting them but no-one ever saw him coming. He just left his intended victim dead. Sometimes, he massacred the whole contingent. One of those who had survived told us that he gave them an option. He asked them if they were willing to die for the guy? If not, they could live. Nobody took him seriously. I mean, one guy against dozens? I meant to ask, can he teleport or something?"

"No. But I assume he can mist travel." Thalia said. "What?" Mark asked. "It's like teleportation but he uses the moisture in the atmosphere to move from place to place, " She explained. "I see. It was three months ago that we caught up with him. Trust me when I say that I wish we hadn't. We set up a trap for him using one of our detained persons, we... "

"You mean prisoners. You used a human being as bait? I wonder if you're better than he is," Nico interrupted angrily. "We didn't force him. He offered. He even paid for his own execution. Three bloody million dollars," Fitz said bitterly. There were whistles around the room.

"Will you let me finish?" Daisy snapped. "We agreed to ambush him at the guy's home. We had prepared for everything. Then it all went to shit. He just strutted in like he owned the place. It seemed easy. There we were, in the study with Alexei waiting for him. He already knew that we were there. When we moved to attack he told us to stay still and not move. And we just stood there. It was like we were paralyzed. We could only watch as he killed Alexei. When Hunter, one of our agents, bursted in he beat him to an inch of his life. This was after he deflected the bullets with his sword. He even cut off one of our friend's hand off. I can't even continue saying what he did to the others." she turned to those who had come from the medbay. "You saw the two occupants of the room? ". They nodded. "That was his handiwork. He even threatened Mark's brother. He promised to come to talk to the director in a week about our search for him. He then disappeared into the shadows. He hasn't come back so we've assumed that he knows we aren't searching for him. I would tell you not to look for him. Unless you are content to part with your life. "

"We have to bring him to justice. He wouldn't stand a chance against the Avengers. Let alone all of us," Steve said. "What do you mean disappeared into the shadows?" Hazel asked. "He walked into the shadows and disappeared," Daisy said. Nico stood. He walked towards Daisy. Midway, he shadow travelled behind her. "You mean like that?". "Yes. How did he do that?". Annabeth answered, "We don't know. Only the children of Hades can command the shadows. We also can't explain the charmspeak. ". "The what?" Mark asked. "It'd be easier if we showed you. Piper." Annabeth answered. Piper stood and said, " Stand on the table." Imagine his surprise when he stood on the table. "Now get back to your seat." He did. "Powers are specified to certain gods and deities. That's why we can't understand how he did it. Maybe he used the mist." Annabeth said. "Before you ask, the mist covers the eyes of the mortals from the Greek world. Its why you saw our weapons as wooden things. Monsters may seem like dogs or snakes." she continued.

"We could speak to Hecate to help us counter the charmspeak. That would be inconvenient when facing him." Frank said. "You want to find that monstrosity!!??" Bobbie spoke up for the first time. "He has to be brought to justice," Steve said. "You guys can have what's left of him after the gods and us are done," Thalia said. "We have to find him first. How do you suggest we do that? He's practically nowhere." Nat said.

"We could always ask his parents. Sally always seems to know where he is." Nico said. "He has parents?" Mark asked. "Of course he does. Do you think he was manufactured like a robot?" Leo answered. "Sure seems like it." Daisy said.

"Whatever. Their names are Paul and Sally blowfis. Is there a way of finding them? " Annabeth asked. Fitz scoffed at that. After ten minutes, he declared the task undoable. "Move over," Daisy said.

"It appears as if they died four years ago." She said. "No, it can't be. Look for another couple." Nico said. He might hate their child but the parents were, well, like parents to him. He couldn't say it out aloud but he liked the warm hugs he received from Sally. Paul didn't think of his card game as stupid. He infact tried to learn it so that they can play together. He hadn't seen them since the gods told them they had moved away. It seemed peculiar as they didn't say where they went. That was four years ago.

"How many couples do you know with that kind of name? Says here it was a bizarre accident. The police took a statement from a witness but was convinced she was crazy," Daisy said. With a sense of foreboding Annabeth asked, "Why?"

"Says here that the witness saw three bat like ladies flying after the car. They were throwing little balls of green flames that exploded. When the car careened and crashed into a parked car, lightning hit the car. At this point, the man was helping the lady out of the car. The lightning impact threw them a few yards back. Two giants with one eye each and a pack of very big scary looking dogs attacked them and killed them. Wow! This seems like a child's horror movie. Whatever that witness was smoking must've been potent," Daisy mused.

The demigods couldn't believe it. The big three had killed Perseus's parents. Hades and Zeus they could understand but Poseidon himself? He loved Sally very much. What could've happened to prompt such a reaction? They sure hoped that they had a good explanation. They hoped that it was the Primordials.This murder wouldn't sit well with many, especially Chiron. Wait, does he know? He usually knows what's going on in Olympus whether the gods want him to or not.

"Yeah. Crazy story," Piper said. Phil noted their peculiar reactions but didn't say anything. "What about a child? Last I remember they had one," Nico said. After a few minutes Daisy said, "Well this is interesting." When she didn't elaborate, the demigods got impatient and shouted at her to say it already. "Would you chill? There's nothing on her here. It only says her name. Her information looks like it has been scrubbed; but nothing can be hidden from me. She was taken in by a foster family. The Andersons. Whoever hid her must really not want her found." She turned to face the group. "The firewalls on this things are something else.The trick was to make it think you had already bypassed it. Didn't last long but at least I got something. Is that her?" she finished while displaying her picture on the big screen.

Nico stared at the picture. She sure had grown. Only now, her hair was an auburn color. She still had the same brown eyes. All in all, she resembled Sally and was beautiful. He hoped that she still rembered him. The name on next to the picture read Sally Anderson.

"Wait a minute? Aren't those bat like things furies and the one eyed giants Cyclops?" Fitz asked. "Yeah and those dogs sound like hellhounds to me. If what you say is true, why would the gods murder innocent people?" Simmons asked. "We don't know. Maybe it could have been the primordials." Pete said. The scientists nodded their heads in contemplation.

"Okay. We'll be on our way now," Phoebe said while standing. "Where are you going?"Mark asked. "I believe they intend to use this young lady to get to the terminator," Phil's said. "No way!! That's just wrong!" Mark bellowed. This sentiment was shared by Steve. "It's the only way to find him now," Phoebe retorted. "How do you know that he'll show? Or that he cares about her?" Nat asked. "We'll just have to take the risk," Jason said. "We aren't using her. Period." Mark said with crossed arms. "You didn't object to using Alexei," Bobbie interjected. "And looked what happened. Besides, he deserved it. This one is innocent." .

"Are you saying he'd kill his sister?" Daisy asked. "We don't know. We don't know anything. Maybe he'd kill her for getting him exposed."He said.

"You guys are welcome to join us. You can keep her safe for your peace of mind but we're doing this," Jason said. "I'm in. He has to be caught anyway. At least this time we'll know what we're up against," Bobbie said. Mark just knew that she wanted some sort of revenge for Hunter.

"Guys be serious. What happens if she is injured?" Steve said while he glared at those who wanted to do this. "I don't know Steve. You wanted him brough to justice. This may be the only way," Clint said. "It is the only way." Jason said. Most of the Agents seemed on board. After a heated argument, they decided that they would go see the girl. Maybe hanging around her may prompt _him_ to come out. Some of those present decided to sit this one out. It just didn't seem right. Of the Avengers only Nat, Tony and Clint were on board. They only had a week to prepare for this mission, as they couldn't find a better word to christen it. They had to give the demigods time to find a way to counter the charmspeak.

The meeting was at yet _another_ house. Daisy felt a sense of dejavu at this. Hopefully this time, it will go their way.

 **I know the Avengers didn't play much of a role here but trust me they will play a bigger role later. This was an explanation chapter and setting the stage for the next big encounter.**

 **Avengers (part of them), shield and campers Vs Percy. I'm also thinking of starting a big war that will include other pantheons .Tell what you think.**

 **Don't forget to review. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Prior to establishing contact with Sally, they decided to meet at an empty warehouse downtown. They had to plan it out to ensure there were no mistakes. "How do we counter the charmspeak?" Bobbie asked. Handing out some cubes, Annabeth told them that it would stop the charmspeak for sometime. When pressed she said a day. "Hecate decided to make it only this once. We can't have the power of the gods being neutralized," she added.

On the table infront of them were an array of weapons that looked pretty badass. They had their own weapons but these ones had an alure. Bullets didn't seem to faze _him_ but this time there will be hundreds instead of a puny thirty. Plus these ones exploded on contact. Considering the seaweed brain that he was, he might keep blocking them and they would keep exploding.

"Okay. Listen up. This mission is solely for making contact," Phil started. " That means no kidnapping the kid or intimidating her for information on her alleged brother." . "When you think about it, it's pretty ironic. The terminator threatening my brother and yet he has a sister," Mark pointed out. "How do you suggest we do this?" Leo asked. "I suggest that Nico, Nat, Daisy and I talk to her while the rest keep watch." Phil answered.

"No. I want to see her," Annabeth huffed. "Let it go. His suggestions are like commands. He makes you think you have an option when you don't," Daisy said. Annabeth was preparing a retort when Leo said," So it's a requand."

"A what??" Daisy asked. "Requand. A request aand command put together. Get it?"

Everyone groaned. Trust Leo to joke when things are serious.

"Okay. Tony will be monitoring us from the air. Try not to be spotted. Clint and Nat will be covering the backback door. I want you guys to divide yourselves into five groups. One will cover Nat's team while the rest will be spread out at points I will show you once we see their house," Phil said.

Annabeth thought that he should be a legacy of Athena. Too bad he didn't have enough hair to be able to discern it's colour.

"Every one arm up. We leave in ten," Daisy said.

 **AT OLYMPUS.**

Hestia was worried. Nothing usually got under her skin but Percy had managed to do that. She could only imagine the repercussions of what their actions would bring. It would mean war. She wasn't exaggerating. Those were Percy's exact words. The way he said it was...She couldn't even put it into words. She shook her head sadly as she knew that this nightmare was of their own making. Surely, who would treat their hero like garbage, kill their parents and banish them from a place they called home just because they thought he was too powerful.

They even spread some lies about him. They weren't big ones. Just those that would nudge people to see his deranged nature after Tarturus. Also bring out their own resentment towards him. For some, it would be jealousy.

It didn't help that there was a war stirring on the horizon. Creatures that even baffled Athena were showing up at the camps and even Olympus. They didn't attack. It looked like they were scouting their target's and even made sure to stay hidden.

Artemis was the one who had noticed them when riding her chariot. When she followed one of them, they seemed to disappear into what seemed like a portal. This was a year ago. Zeus as always, refused to acknowledge this threat. It was only after the minor gods started dissappering then appearing in a vegetative state that he tasked Apollo and Artemis to investigate. Artemis would have preferred her hunters but since they didn't have enough information on these creatures, she grudgingly accepted.

"Do you think that this will work?" She was brought out of her musings when Hermes asked. "We shall see, won't we? "Athena snapped. "You're grumpy. Have you had your cereal?" Demeter inquired. "Nobody cares. Now quiet." Hera said.

From her place at the hearth, Hestia surveyed each of the gods. Especially Poseidon. He just looked tired. Since that day, he kept his beard and dropped his carefree nature. He now wore his battle armour everywhere. He was now regretting why he heeded his wife's and Zeus's advice. He could only blame himself. If only they hadn't spoken directly to the darkest recess of his mind. It was very small but it was there.

Hestia was a forgiving person but hoped he would never find peace. If he alone would have voted against the idea then this wouldn't be happening. Everyone knew that he alone could take on the council. They may win in the end but most of them would die.

"Why do we even need that punk?" Ares asked.

"Didn't you hear what Apollo just said?" Artemis growled. "No. I assumed he was speaking about which booze was just unveiled or how many mortals he shagged," he answered. "Considering who you're sleeping with, we are the same" Apollo said.

"What?". "Aphrodite has had more partners than I put together. Frankly you could call her the whore of Olympus." At this, Ares stood and levelled his sword at Apollo. There was a flash and he was dressed in his battle armour. "Better she be a whore than an uptight virgin bitch who hates and kills men because none fancies her, " Ares sneered. "Did you just call me a whore?" Aphrodite screeched.

A silver arrow wheezed past Ares's head. It would have impaled him had he not moved his head. "What did you say about me?" Arteries asked. She was still in her firing stance. As another silver arrow was materializing on her bow, Zeus released his master Bolt. "Enough. We have more pressing issues to deal with! Monsters are gathering. Apollo said we have at most a month before they attack. They also seem to have gotten some power boost and reinforcement from someone we don't know. Get that Ares? " He nodded and sat down. His mind was already relishing the sweet sweet sounds of battle. Nothing like the promise of death, violence and blood to sooth the god of war.

"How exactly do you plan to ask Perseus for his help?" Athena asked. "He has to help because of his fatal flaw," Hera answered. "Really? You just expect him to help after we murdered his parents? Don't you remember what he said?"

"He was bluffing. He was angry and grieving his parents. He can't be powerful enough to fight all of us."

"He's powerful that's why we wanted him to swear an oath to Olympus. Don't you remember we wanted him dead after he wielded the Master Bolt _and_ the Trident?" Athena was exasperated. How could someone called the Queen of Olympus be this dumb? Maybe it was intentional. "We actually don't need him. It's just that he would ensure our victory."

"That's the same thing as needing him," Aphrodite said.

"I think you should call off this quest before something bad happens," Hestia said. "If you've forgotten, let me remind you. He told us about his sister and swore, on Chaos mind you, that if we ever go looking for her he would raze Olympus to the ground. He will kill all demigods and cleanse the world from the disease that is us."

"But we're not the ones looking for her. Those are his friends.We only sent them to find him" Athena countered. "They're not his friends."

"That's a moot point." "Okay. You think you have it all figured out? Then tell me who will they say sent them _when_ the run into Perseus?" Athena was silent. "That's right. Us." Hestia said while pointing at everyone. " Riddle me this goddess of strategy and wisdom, what will stop him from joining the enemy supposing he hasn't heard about this war? "

"Doesn't matter. We will crush him if he does, "Ares said.

When asked for a prophecy, Apollo sadly shook his head and said he had nothing. This was uncharted territory. A war without a prophecy to foretell the outcome. Maybe this is how mortals felt everyday.

"Let's just watch and see," Hades said. They went back to watching the demigods andand companions prepare for the quest and set out to meet Sally.

That name only pricked Poseidon's conscience. But he squished it. He will have to forever live with the fact that he orphaned this girl.

 **At the Andersons.**

The team couldn't believe the opulence of the house. If they needed proof that Perseus took care of his sister, this was it. Her foster parents were lectures therefore couldn't afford the house. It wasn't a mansion but it was something. There was something familiar about the appearance of the house. That's when it hit Nico. It resembled the house that Sally lived in. The only difference was that it had one more floor.

"Okay. Positions everyone. Keep your eyes peeled," Phil said. The agreed upon quota of people approached the house and knocked.

Upstairs, Sally huffed while looking at herself in the mirror. For a fifteen year old she was quite breathtaking.She had to endure lustful gazes at school from the guys and hurtful statements from girls who envied her breasts and ass. She didn't understand what their problem was. It wasn't like she was the one who made theirs not grow. It was really hard to be just friends with guys when all they wanted was to screw your brains out. She had boyfriends before but all they wanted to boasrboast that she was theirs.

When she rejected their advances, they broke up with her and spread rumours that she was horrible in the sack.

Thank the heavens for Debra. She would honestly have transferred schools if it wasn't for her best friend. She brought hell upon all that tried to defame her. She once beat the hell out of Derek when he said that she had spread her legs for him and gave him herpes. When Debra joined together with Lydia, then watch out. Lydia was the queen of sass. Sometimes they double teamed on some douche. Lydia would make them cry or embarrassed then Debra would beat them.

She teared up when she remembered Justin. He had looked like he was a good guy. She remembered when she met him. He seemed a shy sweet guy when he covered her with his umbrella when it was raining. He didn't even hit on her. He spoke when she directly asked her a question. He rambled on for twenty minutes about the weather. She hadn't met someone who could interconnect the rain with global warming and capitalism. They quickly progressed from friends to best friends and then a couple. He didn't even pester her to have sex. Ooh if she only knew that it was a ploy all along. She fondly rubbed the necklace around her neck as she reminisced. A laugh escaped her as she remembered how her brother stumbled upon them just as they were about to have sex. He was still for a split second before wanting to kill Justin. It took her half an hour to talk him out of mutilating the poor boy. Suffice to say, the mood was killed and buried. He didn't kill him but settled for throwing him out the window.

After that night, she saw the true colours of Justin. She doesn't know why he thought that the mystery guy was his boyfriend. Debra told her that she overheard him saying how close he was to being laid before her sugar daddy walked in and almost killed him. That he almost got her with the oldest trick in the book. If you tell someone they can't have something, they will want it.

Her friends were also perplexed about the guy. Even more so when she told them that it was her brother. Of course they were never ever going to meet him despite their numerous pestering. It seemed like they were not making any progress at all so they dropped it.

Which brought her around to the topic of her brother. She loved him with all her heart. Even after telling her what he did for a living, she didn't care. He was family. He was all that was left. Even after telling her how the gods killed her parents and had him tortured, she forgave them. She was livid but didn't feel hatred. From all the stories he told about her mother, she guessed she inherited her big heart. She also didn't like the way he referred to their parents as her parents. It's like he didn't want to be associated with them.

What worried her though was the warning

he had given the gods. She was sure that he would see through the threat at the expense of his life. She hoped the gods won't be that stupid. But if history and tales were to be believed, Zeus was dumber than all the rocks in her garden combined.

Percy tried to be a good brother. Well, as good as an assassin that has gone through hell could be. That's why he sometimes got her presents and tried popping in from time to time. She couldn't tell him about the guys spreading rumours because she was absolutely sure he would kill them. Not immediately, he would take his time. He told her that if she was ever in trouble or wanted to talk to him, she should just touch the amulet and call his name. Being the paranoid assassin he was, he took into account the fact that she might not reach it with her hand. As long as it touched her skin, she should just call his name. If it was yanked away, he would appear immediately. It creeped her out but it was better to be safe than sorry. She had experimented with the necklace. Needless to say, her brother wasn't happy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock. Putting on a jumper, she went to open the door. If only she could get him to agree to a date. He didn't deserve to be alone. She snorted at that thought. Fat chance.

When she opened the door, what a sight greeted her. The guys on the porch looked ready for battle. Even one of the girls had metal vambraces.The girls wore skin tight combat clothes.Makes sense. You don't want someone to grab your clothes while in the middle of a fight. There was a bald man and the other guy.. Wait a minute. "Cassie? Casper? " she addressed the pale dude. When she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for, she started apologizing when he spoke, "It's me." She immediately hugged him and started berating him for not visiting her for the last four years. "I'm confused. Isn't your name Nico?" the woman with fiery hair asked. "It is but I call him Casper." Sally said. From the looks on their faces, they didn't understand so she explained more. " Casper? The friendly ghost? You haven't seen that cartoon? You should. It's awesome. Anyways come on in." She said.

From the comms, the team could hear her explanation. They snickered. Truly with that nickname she was his sister.

After they had sat down in the comfy chairs, Daisy asked where her parents were. As she was in the kitchen preparing tea she told them that they had gone to visit her aunt who waswas in hospital. There was some silence while they gave her time to prepare the beverage.

When she came back with the snacks Phil spoke first, "Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves." Pointing at the corresponding people, "That's Natasha, Daisy, you already know Nico and I'm Phil Coulson."

"I'm Sally. What can I help you with?" she replied.

Nico was looking at the blue cookies and before he could stop himself he blurted, "What's with the blue color?" When everyone turned to look at him, "Sorry. I was.. "

"It's fine. It's because my brother likes blue," she frowned at herself realising her slip-up. "Brother?" Daisy asked. "What can I help you with?" Sally replied, ignoring the question. Those in the room mistook her frown to mean she disliked her brother. Looked like they had an opening Daisy thought to herself. "We're actually here to talk about your brother,". "What about him?"

"Your brother is a dangerous person. We.. " "I know that. Tell me something I don't know."

Daisy was surprised. She knew about her brother? She felt sorry for the kid. "We are here because we are concerned for your safety. He is unstable. He could hurt you,"

"He would never, " she snorted. Nat decided to interject "The relatives of sychopants never think they are in danger until it's too late."

"He promised me he would never hurt me and he always keeps his word," Sally said. She eyed them suspiciously, "Who exactly are you and what do you wanwant with my brother?"

"We are with SHIELD. We need to talk to him." Phil said. "Are you sure you want that after what happened last time?" she was surprised. Not surprised as the team. How did she know what happened to them?

"Your brother is one Perseus Jackson right?" Nat asked. "Would you believe me if I said no?" she answered. "I would take that as a yes. How do you know what happened to us?" Phil asked.

"I'm his sister." she replied as if that explained everything. "He told you how he dismembered and killed them?" Nico was incredulous. "No. He just told me it didn't end well for you. Knowing his... tendencies I could only guess. I would highly recommend you stop," She implored them. When they didn't respond. "Is that why you're here? To kidnap me to force him out?"

Immediately Nico was on his feet, "No!! We can never do that. We just hoped he would show up if we talked to you." Nat scowled. That idiot just gave away their plan. "Okay. Please leave now or I won't be able to stop him from coming after you." She saw their resolve and sighed, "At least you're not doing the gods biding."

They looked at each other but she picked up on it. She was on her feet and started pacing. "This is bad. This can't be happening."

"What do you know about the gods?" Daisy asked. Sally whirled around to face her. "Other than they killed my parents, had my brother tortured and made his life a living hell? Not much."

The people were gobsmacked. They didn't know what to feel. "You need to leave. NOW!! " she screamed. Maybe she feared for her brother because the gods were after him.

"That's not going to happen. My uncle can't allow that," Nico said. "Uncle? Zeus? You're a demigod?" she rapid fired. "Yes. My father is Hades."She seemed even paler. "Afraid the gods will bring your brother to justice? Daisy asked.

"Don't make me laugh. Seriously though you have to leave. You don't understand," She addressed Phil. "Then make us understand," Phil answered. Sighing dejectedly, she sat on the couch. "After my parents were.. dead, he stormed to Olympus to confront the gods. He vowed on the oldest deity that if they ever came looking for me, he would fade all of them plus their offspring." "He swore on Chaos? He really has seaweed for brains. How does he expect to do that?" Nico asked. "I don't know but you should..." She was interrupted when an explosion went off outside. It was soon followed by three others.

"Teams. Report." Phil tried to raise his companions. "Teams.. Whoever.. " That's when Stark came hurtling through the wall. His suit looked heavily crumpled. The metal groaned when he pulled himself to a sitting position. The face covering popped and Stark shouted, "What the fuck was that!!? Who had a freaking dragon as a pet!?" "Are you sure it was a dragon? They haven't existed in a long time," Daisy asked. "And there were these big dogs. Seriously who breeds such kind of dogs?"

"Dragons haven't existed since-" A thunderous roar was heard from outside. "Believe me now?" Stark asked. "That's a drakon. And what I believe are hellhounds," Nico said. Sounds of gunfire were heard followed by some more explosions. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."Nat was already outside the door. "Nico you stay here and guard her and Mr. Stark," Phil said. He removed his icer from his holster and followed Nat. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" Stark asked.

Outside, the demigods were in a fight for their lives. Scourges of hellhounds, dracanae ,empousa and giants were approaching them. To make matters worse there were mortals present. Those were the ones that had launched grenades at them. They didn't understand what was happening. The explosion had cost them the remainder of the Greek and Roman campers. Leo, Calypso and Frank were unconscious. Frank had a splinter of wood that had gone through his leg. Leo and Calypso were just bleeding from their heads. Thalia and her hunter cohorts were working overtime. Whenever they shot the hellhounds more seemed to take their place. "We can't keep this up," Atalanta said. Their situation wasn't helped with the mortals firing at them. It looked like they wanted to capture them because they were aiming to maim.

Jason was tag teaming with Hazel. Hazel used the shadows to throw the monsters in the air and he fries them with lightning. Piper was charmspeaking the monsters into killing each other. She also was using her knife. Right now she was between two giants. When the one infront of her went for an overhead swing, she rolled out of the way. Its huge club connected with the head of the giant and it exploded into dust. She ducked behind it and sliced its tendons. When it fell to its knee howling in pain, she put her knife through its head. She was admiring her handiwork when she felt a sharp prick on her neck. Her hand came away with a dart when she touched her neck. Her world started spinning and darkness started to encrouch on the periphery of her vision. It wasn't long before she collapsed in a heap.

Mark was currently staring at a beautiful woman. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her sultry voice and eyes seemed to cloud his mind. As she came closer and closer, his alarm bells started going off but he was powerless. He watched as her face changed into one that resembled a vampire. Before she could bite him, she hissed in pain and pulled an arrow from her shoulder. "Don't you have someplace else to be? Like Tarturus? I hear it's great this time of year," Pete said. "You will pay for that," it hissed. "If it isn't too much to ask, can we get to it? I have more of your sisters to kill," Pete said and released an arrow. It ducked and the arrow missed. Before it could charge, it sensed something in the air. When it turned its head, the whistling of a knife as it passed through air could be heard. It blocked it but couldn't block the punch to the gut. Before it fell on its knees it through a punch that luckily connected with a body mass. Annabeth shimmered into existence as her cap fell from her head. "Not bad Kelli. Looks like you've been doing some training," she said. Kelli sneered from the ground before she attacked. Annabeth underestimated her speed and a punch to the jaw was the reward. She rolled out of the way just as Kelli brought her foot down. She then kicked her on the knee. As Kelli was falling, her second kick hit her on the temple. Then Annabeth was on her throwing punches at her. She tried stabbing her but she was blocking her attempts. She decided to put all her energy on trying to stab Kelli. The knife was inching closer and closer to Kelli's neck when Pete cried out in pain. She turned to look and that was all Kelli needed. She punched her nose and threw her to the side. With tears gathering in her eyes, she stood up trying to find Pete.

What she saw chilled her to the bone. Echidna's "son" had his large paw on Pete's back. He was lying on the ground. His back looked scorched. So that's why he cried out. She was taking a step towards him when Echidna spoke. "Don't move unless you want him dead."

"Let him go," she growled.

"After you've surrendered. I will consider it."

"Why don't you just kill us. That's why you're here." "I would like to but that's not my orders," she said. Annabeth burst out laughing. "You mean to say that you're somebody's bitch?"

Echidna was seething. How dare her. She really considered killing her and this boy but she didn't like what their new benefactor would do. It was his plan afterall. Nobody liked to be experimented on. Being brought to the brink of death only to be revived again over and over again sucked. She wasn't afraid of him. That was reserved for the sea spawn. He wasn't the boy he used to know.

Annabeth looked at the mother of monsters. She looked to be daydreaming. If these monsters had united with the mortals in gunning for Olympus, then they were in trouble.

From what she said, it seemed like they had a leader. This meant another war. She sighed. Will they ever get a break.

Though unconscious, Pete whimpered. The chimera had dug its claws into his back. It seemed impatient because both parties had gone silent. "Stop! Stop! I surrender," Annabeth said. Echidna nodded and her world went black. Kelli had knocked her out. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"When she didn't answer. Kelli said," Relax. He's not going to show. Not after what they did."

Coulson's quartet seemed to have joined the struggle a little late. No matter how many shockwaves Daisy instigated, the number of monsters was overwhelming. Exhaustion overtook her and she began to get sloppy. It was only a matter of time before a hellhound bit her. Before she could finish it off, a club introduced her to the realm of Nyx.

The mortal soldiers seemed to have rounded up the demigods and agents because they told Coulson to either give in or they would kill them all. They had no choice. They were rounded up and taken to the house. At the entrance, the one who looked like their commander warned Phil that if there was any surprise in the house, his men wouldn't hesitate to open fire. "Nico, we're coming in," Phil said. Nico was infront of Sally looking murderous. "Isn't this sweet?" the commander said. He commanded his men to move all the furniture to make room for the prisoners.

They were all tied up and made to sit on the floor and that is when Daisy spotted the insignia on the uniforms that identified them as AIM. She thought they had completely destroyed them. Looks like they missed some.

"Who would have thought we would ever see the day when the heroes of Olympus would be helpless?" Echidna cackled from the doorway. Kelli joined in. "Truth be told they are worthless without that wretched son of the sea."

"How about you come closer and I'll show you how helpless we are," Atalanta sneered.

The commander whacked her with the butt of his gun, "silence!". This man better hope they never cross paths with lady Artemis. That's it! Thalia mentally palmed. She could pray to her mistress for help. There were monsters here and the men had just assaulted a lady. Those were her domains so technically she couldn't be hindered by the ancient laws. Or maybe that's what they wanted? To capture an Olympian goddess. No doubt Kelli and Echidna had informed their counterparts of the Greek world. She groaned. How she wished she could leave the thinking to Annabeth.

"If we bettered them, how hard could it be to beat the other demigods?" Echidna mused. They both laughed and turned to the commander asking when the special guests would arrive. "Patience. They're almost here," he replied.

Nat was assessing her options. The method they used to tie her up was child's play. Bit she couldn't make a move on her own. The chimera kept eyeing her as if it sensed her motives. Looking over at the other captives, she could tell which ones had loosened their restraints. For this to work, they needed one hell of a distraction. Looking at the demigods, they held no fear only frustration and hatred. It was as if they had been in this position before. Phil caught her eye and subtly shook his head. Guess she would have to wait and see how this drama unfolded.

Half an hour later, they could hear a car pull up outside. Guess the big shots had arrived. When the trio entered the house, the demigods were surprised. There stood Demos, his brother and some mortal. Trust Annabeth to not keep her mouth shut. "You traitors. You shall be held accountable for this." When the commander moved to hit her, the mortal stayed him with a wave of his hand. "Ahh. The lovely Annabeth Chase. Glad to finally make your acquaintance." he said. "Can't say the same."

"Forgive our horrible manners but we needed your help." "With what?". "As you can probably tell, there is going to be a war.."

"Typical male. Wanting to overthrow the gods," Phoebe spat. The man chuckled and replied, "No. I have set my eyes on a larger prize. The earth."

"Good luck with that," Nico snorted. "Thank you my friend. Okay, why am I here? Simple. To give you a chance to save yourself. We only want to fight the gods. If you don't fight us, we won't fight you."

The demigods burst out laughing. "Seriously?We've heard that offer countless times. What makes you think we will accept now? You better just kill us," Thalia said. "Told you they would say that," Kelli pouted. "That can easily be arranged. I am curious though, why haven't you called your mistress yet?" He asked. So she was right. They wanted Artemis. Too bad she could obliterate them. "Does she need some motivation? Who should I maim first? Well hello,"he said while turning to Sally. "Quite a get together you have here. I'm assuming it's your house?" Sally didn't respond. " What could you have done to garner the attention of the almighty SHIELD and the gods? Phobos!" The said brother approached her and roughly picked her up by the neck. The reaction was instatenous. They all tried to get to their feet protesting when all the guns were trained on them. "Interesting. She seems to be important. You, lieutenant, call your mistress or she gets it," he chuckled. "Gets it. God that sounds cheesy."

Thalia's mind was all over the place She could let her be killed because she was _his_ sister. But she was innocent. And what if she called her only to be captured? Sally whimpered when Phobos tightened his grip around her neck. She prayed anyway but decided to play it dumb. "Why would I call her? " She nodded at Sally. "She's not worth it." Never had a bluff gone so wrong. "Alright then. Phobos,"

Phobos nodded and stabbed Sally in the stomach. The team was in shock. But that couldn't prepare them for what happened next. As she was falling, she gasped. "Percy."

The Shadows seemed to cushion her fall and laid her gently on the floor. Percy materialised next to her and caressed her head. "Percy.. It-it hurts," Sally whimpered. "Shhh. I know baby sister. I'm going to make it better," Percy whispered.

Kelli and Echidna were scared shirtless. If they knew that the girl was his sister they would not have come. Percy pulled the knife from her abdomen and poured in some black grey liquid. The wound seemed to sizzle on contact. The pain proved too much for Sally who passed out. Percy created a dome from shadows around her. He put his hand on the dome. It couldn't go through. Satisfied, he turned to meet the stares in the room. "Bravo. What a touching scene," the mortal fake wiped a tear from his eyes. "We haven't met. I'm.. "

"Are you the one responsible?" Percy interrupted. "For her injury? Yes. I mean, I'm not the one who stabbed her but this whole setting was my plan. You wouldn't be _the_ Perseus, would you? Wow w-.. " He couldn't continue speaking because he had a sword that had ran him through. Percy had closed the distance in a blink of an eye. The soldiers didn't even have time to react. "No one harms my sister," he whispered. That's when the soldiers opened fire. So that's why he had erected a barrier around his sister. That bastard, Jason thought.

Percy pulled out his sidearms and returned fire. He never seized to amaze himself. For someone who used to such at shooting, he was an excellent shot. His first two shots were a headshot. The soldier didn't even feel the pain. He turned to the other and shot his kneecap. That soldier focused on cradling his knee and forgot about the battle. In all honesty, it was a short-lived one. Those he didn't kill he gave gut shots and left them to die. He shadow travelled the rest that had knee injuries to a place where he would go and play with them later. He would show them the error in attacking his sister's home.

He approached the bleeding leader. He coughed blood and said, "This isn't the end. We will rule the world. Even if I die, another will taketake my place. We are.. "

"Who said you're gonna die? We have much to discuss." Percy interrupted him again. "Don't interrupt me. I will die before I talk, "

"I'm counting on it. But before you go, hold on to these for me," Percy said. He materialised two knives and drove them through his knees. The guy screamed before he was enveloped in shadows and was gone. He turned to the monsters who immediately bowed. "For-forgive us Master. We didn't know she was your sister," Echidna pleaded. Percy tilted his head as if he was listening to them. "You know what awaits you when you get back. Be gone," He said. They rose up slowly and went away.

A sound of clapping could be heard. "Well done. I'd heard the rumours but I couldn't believe it," Phobos said. "Doesn't matter. You will fall to your knees begging us to stop but we won't. We'll gut you like your sister." The blank look was still on his face but his eyes were another story. They became black. Just pitch black. "Maybe you are brave or courageous but I'll just call you stupid. Have you made peace with this world?" He smiled at his comment. "This world? Have you forgotten we are Greek deities? Maybe he was broken by his time in Tarturus," Demos answered.

"No. Because you won't exist anymore," Percy said. Shadows starred forming humanoid shapes. They appeared to have weapons. Some had clubs ,others knives and others had swords. "I may have picked up a few tricks. There's one in particular I'd like to show."

"Oh yeah? What is it," Phobos asked. "You'll see."

That's when the shadows attacked. The brothers hacked at them but it was of no consequence. Their weapons passed through the shadows. The shadows on the other hand, connected with each blow. After a few minutes, they were bloody and beaten up. Percy hadn't moved an inch. "I feel like I'm forgetting something. Right. The trick." His sword materialized in his hand. He was swinging it around lazily walking towards the two deities. They were struggling against the shadows that held them steadfast. "You know, I really thought I was done with the Greek world but it looks like you people can't leave me alone," He said. "We came for them, not her" Demos said while nodding at the demigods. "I was talking to them," he said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the eyes of the deities started glowing red. They had activated their powers. "I don't understand. Why aren't you scared out of your mind," Phobos asked after a few minutes. "Simple. You can't scare someone who isn't afraid of anything." With that, he plunged his sword into his heart. He chanted in a language that those present couldn't understand. Phobos's body seemed to glow red before the red was absorbed into sword. He dropped to ground where his body started dissolving into white dust.

"I didn't think that would work. I've only done it thrice," Percy mused. "What have you done to my brother? " "Same thing that's going to happen to you. He faded."

He repeated what he had done to Phobos and the two deities were no more.

That's when he turned to the team. Before he could say anything, there was a blinding light in the room.

Artemis had arrived.

 **And that's a wrap. Next will be all about confrontations. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Artemis appeared ready for battle, she was disappointed because she couldn't see anyone she categorized as a threat. This was because her back was to Perseus. Immediately the demigods bowed. "My lady," Thalia addressed her. "Lieutenant. What happened here?". She was surveying the carnage that she could see. "These men were holding us captive."

"Good work. The bullets came from the mortals I assume?"

"You mean you couldn't see what was happening from Olympus?" "We were and then it abruptly cut out." "I apologize. It appears as if it were my fault," Percy said. Artemis whirled around her bow at the ready. She could recognize that voice anywhere. He didn't look sorry at all. "You!" she sneered. He looked at her blankly. "How are you the cause of it?". "Can't have pompous children see my every move."

"What?" "He means you and the gods Lady Artemis,"Annabeth said. "You dare!" She was livid. She had killed men for much less. She went to release her arrow but was interrupted. "A child? How is she a god? You called a child to rescue us? I mean you?" Stark asked. He couldn't move his neck as a knife was held to it. "Permission to kill Milady," Atalanta whispered. Damn this kid can move fast. Immediately the Avengers raised their weapons and pointed at her. The demigods did the same. Some of the others repositioned their weapons to point at the demigods.

Percy chuckled and said, "Put them down. We all know you won't do squat." "Stand down Atalanta. We have more pressing issues than me being disrespected." Artemis said. "If all gods had this kind of maturity a while back, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What situation is that?". "Where am about to end you." "You can't kill me _boy._ I'm immortal. I'll just reform." Artemis spat.

"Pay attention _child,_ I said end. As in make you cease to exist." "You can't fade a God. Your arrogance knows no bounds."

"Actually he can Milady. We watched him fade Demos and his brother." Thalia said.

Percy knew that any moment now she would attack. Everybody loved their lives .Be they mortals, gods or their spawns. Threaten that, especially to fade an immortal, and they are bound to fight. Cornered cat, if you will. He saw her forearm muscles tense. He moved his head to the side just in time miss the arrow. "Before we spar, it occurs to me that I haven't offered you anything to drink." "What?"

"Am starting to think that is your favorite word. You are a guest in what is left of my sister's house. I have to offer you something." He walked to the sink and filled his glass with water. Wary eyes followed him. Being a son of Poseidon, he may have acquired a weapon. Relief is what they felt when he drank it. "So, what will it be. Golden ichor with a side of hunters intestines perhaps? That's if you can handle the sourness. They're bitter little bunch."

Tension permeated the air. All it needed was a spark and it would create an inferno. "What is wrong with you?" Daisy asked. He just raised an an eyebrow. "Normal people offer tea, hot cocoa and cookies not dismemberment."

"But am not normal." "Obviously. And what's up with the suits you wear? Don't you have other clothes? I bet you even have a 'death to all tattoo' across your chest." "If you wanted to see me naked, all you needed to do was ask." Daisy closed and opened her mouth looking for a comeback. "You're an ass." "You could see that too," he finished with a smile. Annabeth felt an ugly emotion bubbling in her chest. Jealousy? Can't be. She was happy with Pete although right now she won't feel bad if the chimera ate her. But she squashed that feeling and put it in the corner of her mind that she rarely visited.

"Oh pleease. Get a room you two." In a flash he was beside Sally. "Sleeping Beauty awakes. Shame I didn't get to kiss you." She was taken aback but two can play at this game. She pouted. "Shame. I always wondered how you tasted like. How would you take me? Rough like the assassin—" "Stop." "Or gently like a big brother—" "Sally, I swear." "Maybe you taste like colour blue. That will be a—"

Percy clamped his hand over her mouth. "You were stabbed not hit on the head. Will you stop this madness?" She nodded. "What's going to happen now?" she sighed. "Kill them all and then end the gods." he replied nonchalantly. "Don't give me that look. I told them what would happen if they looked for you. Look how you nearly died." "And the mortals?" "Them too. I was under the impression that they stopped searching for me. But." he nodded towards Phil.

"You can't kill them." "Why not?" "You haven't heard what they've come to say. Maybe they need your help." Percy snorted. "Right. That sounded stupid when I said it. Still, " Sally pleaded. She searched every inch of his face to see if he was considering it. But seeing as how he had put on his blank face, she sighed. "At least take it outside. I don't feel like cleaning up their blood."

"You heard the lady. Out," he said. "What makes you think you can order us around?" Thalia asked. "Get out or I help you get out." Removing her shield and spear, she said "Help me then."

"As you wish _cousin._ " She was waiting for him to make a move that's why she was blind sided by the shadowy figure that threw her out the window. "The window? Seriously P. What's up with you and windows?" Sally asked. But Percy was already following Thalia out. The team was right on his heels. They thought he was going to kill Thalia. But outside, he wasn't even near her. The air around her was sizzling with electricity. She had her jaws clamped so hard it looked like her teeth would crack. She had her spear placed on the top of her shield, ready to attack. Her knees slight bent, like a panther about to strike.

"Stand down. This is my kill. I will end this once and for all," Artemis spoke. She walked until she was ten metres away from Percy. "Are you ready boy?" she spat. Being taller than her, Percy looked straight over her head. "Who said that?" Turning his head left and right threatically, he finally looked at her and smirked. "Is it you little girl? Why don't you go feed your unicorn some daffodils." Artemis angrily grew her form until it matched his.

"Creepy," Clint said.

Artemis drew her bow again. "Aren't you going to draw Perseus?" "I draw with the intent to kill. Besides you are not worth it."

"Ooh. buuurrn," Stark commented. He kept silent when the hunters glared at him.

That barb was enough to get a rise out of her. She drew her hunting knives in an ice pick grip and attacked. She went for his head only for him to duck. But she was prepared for this. She immediately swung the other knife in an arc upwards. Percy blocked her forearm with his. He caught her wrist wanting to judo flip her but flicking her wrist, the knife almost cut him. He let go and body checked her with his shoulder. She stumbled backwards before steadying herself and attacking. With each punch she threw, Percy countered. Every stabbing motion was expertly avoided. If it were Apollo, she would have said he used his gift of Prophecy to see her moves.

In one of her strikes, she overextended her arm. Percy stepped inside her guard. That's were he unleashed a couple of combos. He headbutted her, blooding her nose. As she was staggering backwards, he caught her head and smashed it against his knee. Blooding her nose even more. He then punched her thrice in the sternum making her winded. He flicked her wrist causing her to drop one of her knives before kicking it away. He finally Sparta kicked her away. Artemis angrily tried to stand up. She suspected that he had broken her nose. Her eyes all watery she readied her gameplan in her head. She couldn't lose to this spawn infront of her hunters, demigods and humans. He seemed to be an expert in close combat. Time to level the playing field. She withdrew her bow and started firing. Percy seeing this, took out his guns and started countering them. As good as he was, you can't compare the rate of fire between the two weapons.

One arrow came so close that when he shot it, splinters showered his face. He slightly turned his head, shielding part of it with his forearm. It would be foolish to close your eyes when facing off against the goddess of the hunt. True to his thinking, Artemis was on him in a flash. She kneed him in the stomach, forcing him to his knee and attempted another stab downwards. He formed an x with his arm and dropped one of his guns. She decked him on the jaw and tried stabbing him again. He blocked it again with the x. She leaned all her wait against it and was slowly inching towards his face.

Percy had to think fast. Obviously she was leveraging her weight. As she had moved closer, he fired the gun that was in his right hand. He was intending it to be a distraction but it did one better. It grazed her good drawing ichor. In surprise, she glanced at the foot. Percy capitalised on that. He struck her wrist causing her knife to fall into his waiting arm. He then slashed her across the stomach. When she spun around, he slashed her back. Her wild punch connected with his chest sending him flying. He landed a few metres from her.

"Shouldn't you be helping your god?" Daisy asked them. The hunters furiously shook their heads. "It's her kill. She's got it under control," Thalia answered. "Really? Cause it's looking more like that guy's kill," Mark said. Atalanta glowered at him. "She is the hunter."

"Looks more like she is the prey. A deer trying to fight a tiger," Stark said. "Maybe we should help," Pete said. "If she needs it she will ask for it. End of discussion," Phoebe said.

Percy stood up brushing off the dust. "You hit like a girl. Oh wait." If she were smart, she would have let it slide. "At least you are putting up a fight. More than your parents did." Turns out she wasn't smart. Percy drew his twin swords. The one that had killed the brothers was in his left hand while the new arrival was in his right. The one on his right was black up-to the hilt though shorter in length than the other. The one on the right only had one addition. There seemed to be a length of shadow that looked like a chain coiled around his forearm. **(If you've seen Bleach then you know what am talking about)**

"I call her Vengeance," He said twirling the one on his right. He held in a reverse grip such that the blade rested on the underside of his forearm. "Let's end this,"He immediately pounced. His new speed caught her by surprise so she barely had time to react to his strike. She blocked it but received a glancing cut to her fingers. Percy was now on the offense. He kept pushing her back. He feinted with Vengeance to the right only for the other to slice her face. The ichor was making it hard for her to see clearly. Percy swept her off her feet and brought both blades down hard. On the ground, she blocked them with her knives. She was barely holding him back. With his increasing the pressure, her blades started to crack. She thought that was impossible but kept that thought so as to analyze it later. She went to kick in the knee but he backpedaled. She rolled to her side and stood. Their fight continued with Percy inflicting more cuts and stabs. She felt her energy draining. She had to find a way of ending this fight. Percy kicked her knee. The sickening crunch indicated that it was broken. She cried out in pain. But he wasn't finished. He caught her arm and broke it. Stabbing both swords through her stomach, he lifted her to her feet. It was awkward standing with one broken foot. "Take heart oh goddess of the hunt. You've fought valiantly but alas every soldier has to die on the battlefield. Rest now," he whispered. He withdrew his swords letting her fall to the ground. He jumped into the air intending to finish her. On his way down, he had to twist his body to avoid the arrows coming in his direction. He landed and faced the demigods. After a few minutes he asked, "Are you not confident in your god now that you would interfere with her hunt?"

"We can't allow you to kill her," Thalia responded.

"How do you intend to stop me?" "Like this," Annabeth's voice came from behind him. His movement made her miss his heart and stab him in the chest. He double kicked her and fell on his back into the shadows and disappeared. Annabeth rose shakily while the others approached her. "Do you think he's gone?"

"I hope so," Nico said. "Milady!" Thalia gaped the amount of ichor on the ground. "Tha..Th..Thalia?" Artemis sputtered. "Shhh. It's going to be Okay." She removed ambrosia and nectar from her pouch and gave it to her. She was going to pour the nectar on the wounds when a gunshot was heard. The container in her hand shattered releasing the contents. "Can't have that," Percy's voice could be heard. They looked around for him but couldn't find him. Artemis gathered whatever strength she had left and fired her silver arrow into the air. Only this time it didn't shine so bright as it does when she calls a council meeting. A few seconds later, two flashes could be seen. Apollo and Athena had arrived. Looking at the scene, Athena grabbed hold of the twins and vanished.

Percy's voice could be heard cursing. The way he used some expletives was just...wow.

"What's the matter _boy?_ Angry that the mistress is gone?" Atalanta laughed. "Yes but she left you." "Come out and face us or are you a coward?"

"Fine but allow me to level the playing field." With that, they were blanketed with darkness. When Nico was asked what he was doing, he said that it wasn't him. They were all weary. "Hey Perseus, how does that knife feel?" Pete asked. "Does it hurt?" "Can I have my knife back?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure. Get it from Phoebe." They then heard someone gurgling. "Phoebe!" Atalanta shouted.

The agents removed their glow sticks and threw them around to provide some light. Convenient for them to remember them now.

There on the ground was Phoebe with Annabeth's knife in her throat. "You bastard!" Atalanta growled. "We're all bastards."

"I'm to kill you." "Highly unlikely."

His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Nico can you shadow travel?"

He tried but the shadows spit him back out. "How's this even possible?" "Okay everyone one, make sure there's some light around you so you can see him coming," Annabeth said. "He.. " Atalanta didn't get to finish that statement because when she opened her mouth a sword went through it severing her spine at the back. The sword retracted back in to the shadows. "Noo!!" Thalia screamed racing to her fallen sister. Cradling her head, she shouted angrily. "You're a dead man Perseus"

"Okay. That's enough. I'm out of here," Stark said. Firing up his suit, he only got to ten metres in the air before a boulder of shadows hit him.

He landed on the ground in a heap. "Shutting down sir. Damage is extensive." JARVIS said. "Guess I'll stay for desert," He said.

"Come and face us. Stop hiding in the shadows," Hazel said. "I'm doing what the spawn of Athena did. Gender equality and all that shit," he answered.

"I get it! He's taking out the archers," Annabeth yelled. Then her face fell when she realized that Pete was an archer too. "Relax baby. I can take care of my self," Pete smiled.

Turns out he couldn't. His smile seemed to slowly turn to a grimace. "Pete?" Annabeth called out. When he fell forward onto his face, they saw Vengeance sticking out his back. The sword then disappeared into the shadows. Annabeth was shocked. Why?.

"I will kill you. I promise I will kill you!!" she screeched into the darkness.

Jason brought up his gladius just in time to stop the sword from impaling him. "Very good. I guess you sensed it through the air?" he mocked. A gunshot was heard before the whistling of a sword. Thalia reacted but wasn't fast enough. The bullet tore through Jason's arm that held the gladius. To save her brother from a fatal blow, she estimated the trajectory of the sword and released the arrow. The silver arrow managed graze the hilt making it point slightly downwards. It impaled his stomach. Mark started firing randomly into the shadows in a circular manner. A resounding gunshot brought him to his knees by tearing up his kneecap. The other hit him on the right side of the chest and he fell forward unconscious because of the shock.

"Percy! Percy!" Sally's voice could be heard. Percy lifted the shadows and couldn't believe what he saw. Right in Athena's grip was his sister. Beside her was Apollo who was holding up a very weak Artemis. Whatever was left of his heart fluttered in his chest. "Let her go Athena," he commanded. "It's lady Athena to you. I have to say, I'm surprised no one has ever thought of holding your dear sister captive. Is it because they fear you?"

"It's because they're all dead," he answered. Addressing his sister, "Why'd you get out of the dome?". "They said you wanted to talk to me."

"You didn't have to leave your dome. It goes with you."

"You should have told me that earlier." "Now Perseus, you are going to surrender or I kill your sister," Athena said. In a flash, he had pointed his gun at Annabeth's head. "A life for a life Athena." "Oh please, I have other children. Question is, do you have another sister?" "You know you will pay for this, right?"

"Are you surrendering or not?" she asked. "No. You.." he was interrupted by Athena. "Suit yourself"

Then she proceeded to stab Sally. Not much shocked Percy but this did. He faltered for a few seconds before running to his sister. "No no no no. You can't leave me alone sister."

"You can't heal her Perseus. That is a special concoction. If you try, you only accelerate her death," Athena said.

He turned and glared at her. His eyes were now a myriad of colours. She was ruffled but her pride wouldn't allow her to show it. "You and your children will know pain like never before. I promise you." The gods flashed out with everyone leaving Perseus with his dying sister.

"I'm sorry I failed again sister."

" N.. no.. you didn't brother. Guess you were right about the gods."

"You can't die. Please. I need you."

"I.. Is that right? I don't think I.. I.. can handle sex right now."

"Stop it. If you die who will tell such perverted jokes?"

"That girl you were flirting with seemed a good fit. Before you say anything, know this. l.. l.. will forever love you. You were the best thing that ever happened to.. to.. to me. I.. I" she stopped because she was dead. Percy clutched her limp body to his, her blood drenching his clothes. The wind started to pick up and storm clouds gathered. The torrential rain that fell was like never before. Where there were seas, typhoons were formed. The ground started shaking opening up cracks. Pitch black darkness covered the sky.

That is when Percy roared. He kept shouting and shouting as the rain beat down on him. He let out his grief. For his spoilt childhood, his parents and now his sister. He was going to make them pay. SHIELD, the Avengers and the gods. All of them.

They didn't know it but Athena sealed the fate of the world.

 **Unknown location.**

The minion rushed to its master. He had news. Good or bad depended on his Master's reaction. Reaching his quarters, he knocked. "Enter" a voice spoke.

When he entered he spoke, "Master, it has begun."

"They killed his sister?" "Yes. Should we approach to recruit?"

"No. We will ride on his anger and conquer the earth. This is good news. Very good news. Inform the others. The time to strike is at hand."

The minion left to send word to Thanos and the goddess of hell of Asgard.

 **So it begins. The end. More to come. Also I have started on my second story, so don't forget to check that out either.**

 **Please review and recommend to other users. Later**.


	8. Chapter 8

With the storms and earthquakes raging, property damage was extensive. Buildings collapsed and roads destroyed. The lack of sun coupled with hail destroyed the crops. The meteorologists were stunned. Was this the apocalypse? Life seemed to go on at a snails pace. The distinction between day and night was lost.

Olympus itself wasn't spared. The buildings themselves were cracked. The roses that decorated the walkways were now merely husks. What was left of the shops were closed. All the residents stayed indoors.

The throne room wasn't that bad. At least their thrones were intact. The gods now didn't like staying in the throne. But that is where they were now. They had to discuss the situation.

Camp Olympia had reported an increase in the number of monsters that were attacking. None dared to venture outside the boundaries. With the darkness, hellhounds were particularly a menace. They could appear and disappear at will. At least they had some food to eat.

"What are we going to do about this?" Zeus asked. "People are dying. At this rate we will revert to the stone age error"

"Too bad you killed his sister. We could have used her again." Aphrodite said. "This is a small price to pay for him not to attack us," Athena said. "Wait you think he won't?" Hermes asked. "Yes he will be too devastated. Look what happened when we killed his parents. Nothing," she finished while smirking satisfactorily. "That's because he had something else to live for. How are you the goddess of wisdom and strategy?"

"The pesky little thing didn't even put up a fight. It was too easy." Poseidon hurled his trident at her only to have it intercepted with the master Bolt. The resounding clash made the gods wince. "Really? Don't you think it's a little bit too late to have a conscience?"Athena jeered. Poseidon didn't answer. He just willed the trident back to himself and sat down.

"Apollo, can't you shine through the darkness or something?" Demeter asked. "I tried but nothing happened. It's like it was cast by Erebus or his psychotic wife," he sighed.

There was a sharp intake of breath. The gods all looked at each other. "What?" Apollo asked. "You don't think..?" Hera asked. "No but It would explain his power over Shadows." Athena said. "Besides no champion could have such power."

"What if he faded them? That would mean he would takeover their domains," Artemis said. Since her humiliation, she had healed quite nicely. The only thing that reminded her of it was her wounded pride. That boy had killed his hunters. No matter how many times she told herself that she had underestimated him, she knew he was better. That is why she trained harder than ever before. The darkness had been a blessing in disguise for her. If she learned how to detect people or animals in the darkness, she won't be helpless next time they met.

"He can't fade a god, how then can he fade a primordial?" Athena asked.

"The campers believed it. They say that they saw it. "

"Hermes. Get the elite squad here immediately," Zeus thundered. Hermes dissappeared in a shower of light only to appear a few minutes later with the campers.

The demigods all bowed. "Milords and Miladies," Jason spoke. They were acknowledged by nods. "Rise." Zeus spake. They stood. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Artemis has told us that you think that.. Perseus can fade a God. Care to elaborate?"

"It's true he can. We watched him fade Demos and Phobos." "How?"

"He had this sword he used. He chanted some gibberish then they disappeared into white dust. Seemed like they were being absorbed by the sword," Annabeth said.

"Can you describe the sword?" Athena asked worriedly. "I can't remember properly." "Remember now!" Athena snapped.

Annoyed, Annabeth turned to Lady Athena. "I will remember when I remember."

"Is that a way to address your mother?"

"What mother? We are just soldiers to you. Don't you remember what you said when _he_ had a gun to my head, _mother?_ " She spat. "You know I didn't m—" "Save it. Maybe the rest can remember but I can't. If you excuse me, I have a boyfriend and friends to grieve for."

She faced Hermes, "Lord Hermes, if you would be so kind." Hermes just gave a nod and she was transported back to camp.

"That was rather unpleasant," Apollo observed. "Give her a break. She has lost two people she loved dearly," Aphrodite said sadly. "I don't think she was close with either of the hunters."

"I don't mean that band of mi.." Artemis glared at her daring her to finish that sentence. " Milady Artemis elite force."

"We are deviating. Describe the sword please," Athena said. "It was like any any other sword but the blade was thinner. It had a blue hilt and an insignia of.. "

"A skull," a very pale Athena finished. "Yea. How did you know?" Jason asked. Athena just stared at a spot on the ceiling. "Athena. How did you know?" Artemis asked. "You remember a story that we were once told of the Reaper?"

Cue the silence among the gods. The demigods shuffled their feet nervously. When they couldn't take anymore, Nico spoke out. "What is this reaper? Is he like Thanatos?"

"No. It's a sword that belonged to Tarturus. Have you ever heard of a god that goes by the name Froy?"

The demigods shaked their head. "That's because he was faded many eons ago. I thought the sword and chant was lost but now..." Athena drifted on. Those in the room were pondering the repercussions of what this meant. That boy could seriously end them. "That traitor!! He has sided with Tarturus," Zeus thundered. "Calm yourself. That sword is his prized possession. I don't think that he gave it away freely," Athena said. "It would explain why Echidna called him master," Nico said.

As each was lost in their own heads, they were startled when the room became lighter. It was as if a curtain was lifted. Wait, the darkness. It was all gone. Cheers could be heard on Olympus as the residents praised Apollo. He had shown Mercy. "Good of you to finally start doing your job," Athena said. "That wasn't me. I mean it was but I didn't.. I mean.."

"We get it," Artemis snapped. "So I think this means he has stopped grieving."

Poseidon stood and made to mist travel to his domain. "Where you going? We aren't done," Ares said.

"To prepare. I assume you know what this means right?" And he was off leaving a faint breeze laden with smell of salt.

They did know what it meant they didn't want to say it out aloud though.

 **SHIELD UNDERGROUND BUNKER.**

Carlos sighed as he flopped on to his chair in the security room. His work space was littered with remainder of junk food and candy wrappers. It had been one hell of a taxing week. Orders had trickled down to raise the alert levels to the maximum. He wondered if HYDRA was back. I mean, no one knew where they were and it was underground. Sure, the reason he was tense was because they housed alot of alien tech. They had a fancy code name that he didn't bother to remember.

If they were attacked, then the assailant had to work for it. Above the ground, in a half radius, there were land mines placed in a manner that was unpredictable. They also had delayed timers to ensure the intruder was in the kill zone. Cameras positioned discreetly in the trees would monitor the proceedings. Machine gun bunkers were situated just outside the blast radius of the mines. If by some miracle one would traverse the mines, then they were in for lead riddled surprise. If those failed then the lasers would finish the rest. In the bunker, an elite team was at the ready. To Carlos it seemed they were more robotic than human. They rarely showed any emotion and spoke in clipped monotones. And only to each other. They were thirty in total. The maintenance steered clear of them.

Carlos was monitoring the screens when one went black. His heart started pounding. Was the anticipated attack finally happening? The screen started working again. Breathing a sigh of relief, he reclined the chair. Just a glitch. Wait, they never have glitches. All the cameras started going dark and then working again. He should get someone to check it out. Should he hit the alarm? If he was wrong then he would answer to the commander of the soldiers. If he was right and he didn't sound the alarm, well then.

Screw it. He punched the alarm and it started blaring. The door to the security room burst open and the commander barged in. "Report."

"I. I.. I saw something. The cameras started acting up. May.. Maybe you should check it out?"

The commander's firing finger twitched. Carlos thought he would shoot him. "You sounded the alarm because of a technical glitch?"

"Well, wh..when have we ever had glitches? I mean, it could mean-"

"Quiet!" he snapped. He was looking at the screens. Carlos turned to have a look at what had his attention. "Holy Mary mother of Christ. _El Diablo."_

"Alright. We have intruders. Man your stations," the commander spoke into his comm and he was off. On the screen was what could only be described as monsters. At least Carlos recognized one of the species. Chitauri. Except this ones looked bigger and more dangerous. Maybe it was the distortion of the cameras? They had dogs. That is a new one Carlos thought. The dogs had drool dripping from their mouth. The grass sizzled when it came into contact with it. They had six legs. Carlos wiped the screen as if he was seeing things. Nope. Six legs. The extra sprouted from the sides of their stomach.

They were just standing there. As if waiting for a command. Suddenly they moved. The mines did their work splendidly. Chunks of their corpses were raining down. The machine guns whilred to life and joined the party. The forces were being mowed down with extreme prejudice and precision. The victory seemed all but secured. Imagine Carlos's surprise when he looked at the screen showing the bunker's hangar and saw a woman standing there. As if sensing his eyes on her, she waved. "Whoa! That's creepy," Carlos said to himself.

"Knock Knock, " The lady said. She had on a green dress that hugged her frame. On her head was what looked like a crown but with creepy pointy things that looked like horns. "Come on. Open up. I promise you am not mad at you for killing my minions."

"Identify yourself," The commander's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Wouldn't you let me in and do the introductions face to face?"

"What do you want?"

"I forgot how rude midgardians are. I just want a few artifacts and I'll be on my way."

"You have ten seconds before you go to hell."

She chuckled, "Don't you know? I am Hel. The hard way it is then."

She touched the door. It glowed a purple colour before it was blasted off its hinges. The explosion started messing with the lights. They were blinking. On. Off. On. Off.

Carlos felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a spear head protruding from his chest. His last thought was, "That isn't supposed to be there."

Hel had opened up portals all over the base allowing her attack force through.

The commander had divided his Forces in a three pronged attack. The two would funnel the intruders to the last group, that he lead, who would mow them down. But trust Murphy's law to screw them over. "Lieutenant. Come in. Over."

The commander was still waiting for a response when the silence was shattered by a scream. Then gunshots. Then a min explosion. Looks like they were in business. That better be the enemy screaming he thought to himself. The battle ensured while they waited for their chance. Five minutes.Ten minutes. It wasn't supposed to take this long.

Signing his charges forward, they decided to bring the fight to the intruders. They were at the junction of corridors when it went to hell.

"Check the corners."

"Checking." Two of them moved forward. Guns poised to fire.

"Clear." "Clear." No sooner had they said that than one of them was dragged off.

With a roar, one of the dogs tackled him to the ground. When it bit his arm, you could hear the bones shatter under the grinding motion of the dog's teeth. It seemed the pain was too much for him to scream. With his other hand, he reached for his knife and stabbed the dog. This seemed to infuriate it.

"Open fire!" The bullets rained on the struggling pair. On the bright side they killed the dog. The soldier was what was termed as collateral damage.

"What the hell was that thing?" they muttered among themselves. A click was heard and all the lights went off. "Switch to night vision," the commander said. What the goggles allowed them to see was their doom because they were surrounded. How the hell were they flanked? This time he didn't even have to order them, they opened fire. A plasma ray from the Chitauri's gun hit one of thethe soldiers and went right through. Before his body hit the ground, one of the mutts had ripped the head clean off another of his comrade. The soldiers were made short work of and soon silence reigned in the bunker like the cemetery it was.

Meanwhile, Hel was infront of the door that promised them the treasures that they were seeking. She could open a portal inside the room but where was the fun in that. Touching the door, it glowed again. "Open Sesame." The door exploded. Chuckling to herself, she stepped into the room. Immediately she was drawn to the glowing red cube in the middle of the room. It's pulsating rhythm mirrored her breathing. It was as if it was calling to her. "Soon," she said. Calling one of her minions, she instructed it to bring it to her. It put it in a box and brought to her.

"Is that it?" the cold disembodied voice of Thanos spoke.

"I told you not to do that!" Hel hissed.

"What?"

"You know what! Possessing one of your minions"

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Now the next phase can begin."

"I can almost taste the victory as we tramp on these pitiful beings."

"Careful. That arrogance has cost you before. Remember?"

"Don't remind me of that fool. This time we will triumph. Be sure of it" He snapped. The Chitauri collapsed indicating that Thanos had left.

Hel shook her head and created a portal through which she and her entourage left.

 **New York.**

As Leo made his way to his home, he had alot on his mind. The darkness was gone but that would mean he was done grieving. Next would be war. He was sure of it. His sister's death was an unintended setback. He winced at that. Since when had he become so cavilier towards life. He guessed it was normal now for demigods. He tried to put himself in his shoes. He would go lcrazy if Calypso was murdered. Immediately he shut down those thoughts.

He had done well for himself and his sweetheart. He had a repair shop that never seemed to run out of customers. His prowess was well spoken off. He seemed to take the repair business by storm. Perks of being a son of Hephestaus. Their three bedroom house was situated just behind the shop. It had a small flower garden infront of it that Calypso tended to.

As he approached the house, he felt a sense of dread. A demigod's intuition was hardly ever wrong. It was a code hardwired into their DNA that enabled them to deal with the dangers. He felt as if he was being watched. It increased once he saw that the garden had been trampled on and the door was slightly ajar. He felt some movement behind him. Then a growl. There were two hellhounds and two shades approaching him, cutting off his avenues of escape. Pulling out his weapon and lighting his hand on fire, he waited for the attack to come. But they just stood there.

"Come on," he yelled. One of the shades just motioned to the house with his head. That's when he understood. They really were there to stop his fleeing. A cold hand gripped his heart as he rushed into the house. Calypso had been at home. He better not have harmed her. The house looked as if a struggle had taken place. Chairs had been overturned and some glasses broken.

"Calypso!" he frantically yelled and searched for her in the bedroom. He finally found her in the kitchen. She was suspended mid air. She was supported by strands made of darkness. They were each around her limbs, stretching her. She had some bruises on her face and a burst lip. At the table sat a figure shrouded in darkness. Looking closely, one could see that he wore it as an armor. He was sure it was him because, in the darkness only his eyes could be seen. They held no emotion. One would think that they were carved from marbles.

On the table he had placed a gun.

"You!" Leo hissed and moved to attack him. In cases when his anger was at the peak, his whole body burst into flames. He was so close to him, when he felt something close around his neck. It looked like a collar of shadows. It started choking him. It lifted him and started smashing him repeatedly in to the floor. Up then down. Up then down again. The choking and the Smashing made his flames go out. His nose was broken and bleeding profusely. He still had enough strength to try and spit at him. He failed miserably. Struggling to a sitting position, he spat," You feel big now, Huh? Well what are you waiting for? Torture us already!"

Percy just inclined his head and decided to oblige him. He made three arrows and pointed them at Leo. Leo looked resigned to his fate. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. He opened his eyes when he heard a scream of agony coming from his beloved. The arrows had pierced her shoulder and stomach. Blood started flowing. He screamed obscenities at him. Percy just ignored him. Next came the knives. With each impact on her body, Leo became more and more desperate. He went from threatening to begging and just crying like a child. Whenever he made an attempt to move toward her, the collar just tightneded to the point he almost passed out. He couldn't let that happen. He feared if he did, he might even rape her. He kind of wished she hadn't saved him when he showed up at her island. Man, if only wishes were pegasi...

His head bowed in defeat he whispered, "What do you want? What do you want? " He assumed he wasn't heard. Imagine his surprise when he was answered.

"The code." His voice was raspy as if he had screamed alot and his vocal cords were strained. And also cold. In that moment, Leo finally understood the gravity of the moment. They had created this monster and for sure he will mow them down like the monster he was.

"What codes?"

"When you built things, you installed a self destruct system discreetly. In case the enemy managed to steal your inventions or the camp was over run, you would destroy them. "

"How did you know?"

"How did you know? I can't give you that."

Calypso whimpered. She had lost a lot of blood. She started struggling against the bonds. Her body contorting in different manners and pain. Leo understood what the bastard son of Poseidon was doing. He grew frantic. She only had five minutes before she went into shock and then died.

"Stop! Stop!" he cried. When he didn't seem to be stopping, he shouted now " It's THGL8569. Stop! I've given you what you wanted."

Calypso stopped writhing.

Percy stood and picked up the Glock. All this while, he had been seated. He siddled up to Calypso and put one right through her temple. He released the shadow binds and she fell in a heap on the floor.

"Noooo!" Leo started sobbing uncontrollably. "Kill me too. I can't live without her." Percy just walked right past him to the door.

"Where the fuck are going? Kill me."

"Don't worry. You'll be dead soon enough." He opened the door and nodded at the hellhounds. As he walked into the shadows and disappeared, sounds of teeth ripping into flesh were heard coupled together with screams of pain.

 **SHIELD PLAYGROUND.**

Percy reappeared at the supposed SHIELD headquarters. Sure they had many bases of operation but this was where the specific team he was looking for operated from. When he had held his sister's dead body he had made a vow. They would all pay. He now knew that innocence didn't matter anymore. He will bring the world to its knees. Because, let's face it, ninety percent of the word had to be related to the gods somehow. If they weren't demigods, they were legacies or priests. But first, he had to start with those who had a direct hand in her death. Alternating his attacks between the three aggressors will keep them guessing who is next. He hoped that somehow, they would form an alliance to try and defeat him. He actually hoped they did. That would make his job much easier. Having already made his opening move against the demigods by killing Leo and Calypso, next up was SHIELD.

Sometimes he found himself wondering if he had killed them all at their first encounter, would they have found his sister? If he had talked less, would she still be alive? But he knew such thoughts were silly fantasies. What he could do now was make them pay. After this, he would deal with the Avengers. He was manouvering the pieces on his chess board. Checkmate was when they were all dead. He was trying to decide if he should go stealth mode when he decided that by virtue of them being agents, they were just as bad. After all, wasn't that their thinking when it came to his sister. In his armor, he looked like the embodiment of darkness. What no one knew was that this armor was forged in the abyss, past Tarturus. It may look like darkness but it was impenetrable. Plus while he was there he had come across some interesting creatures whose bloodlust was on another level. They were among his hidden aces. They won't know what hit them.

On his back, we're the two swords. The folds of darkness hid his guns. He also had knivesThe statement was that this was war. It was time. Sometimes the only way to the other side of the mountain was through it. The playground was about to be his playground.

The agents in the playground were surprised when they heard a loud boom at the hanger door. They were to go about their normal activities when the PA system came on line. "Agents. Man your stations. This is not a drill. This is not a drill." The loud blaring noise of an alarm could be heard. Armor was put on and guns and armor distributed. When a squadron reached the hangar, they were surprised to see a lone figure standing there. He was doing nothing. It was as if he was waiting for them.

"Identity yourself," Quincy said. He was one of the resident instructor for the recruits. He had served as a field agent for ten years before a life threatening injury had ended his career in the field. Now he just ensured that the recruits were prepared for anything. As he was older and more experienced, he was the unofficial commander. Assessing this... figure, his hairs stood up. Something was not right.

" How did you get in?"

Green eyes stared unnervingly at him. "Are you in charge here?" The voice definitely belonged to a male.

"Yes. Get on the floor and out your hands behind your head."

"I want Coulson."

"Who?"

"He took something from me. I've come for it."

"We don't have anyone by that name."

"Get me Coulson."

"You must be lost buddy."

"Suit yourself."

In a blink Percy had drawn Reaper and Vengeance and hurled them in opposite directions. They buried themselves into two agents heads. They sliced through the helmets as if they were paper. Before Quincy could comprehend what was going on, Percy closed the distance and punched him on the chest. As he flew backwards, he could swear he had heard three of his ribs break. His difficultly in breathing could only be because his lung had been punctured and was filling with blood.

The agents opened fire. His swords had returned to him and we're craving for blood. He could have ended the fight in a few seconds but he wanted gore. He wanted whoever was watching through the cameras to be afraid of him. To know there was nothing they could do to stop him. Running towards the nearest agent, he slashed him across the chest making him turn so that his back was to him. Burying both his swords in his back, he moved towards the next agent. He shadow travelled behind him and sliced his tendon. He fell to his knees where Percy decapitated him. He kicked the head to an oncoming agent. As she wasn't expecting it, it connected with her nose with a sickening crunch. She was dazed and seeing stars. She felt a rush of air coming towards and started firing blindly.

The muzzle of the gun was caught and wrentched away violently. It broke her trigger finger. She felt her legs being kicked from under her and the hot muzzle at her jaw. Then she knew nothing.

As much as he enjoyed this, his target maybe getting away. Summoning giants and hellhounds, he went in search of Coulson.

The remainder of the battle was short. The agents were perpexled when their assailant dissappeared but were nonetheless on their guard. A growl caught their attention. Suddenly a dog pounced on on of their comrades and closed its mouth around his neck. Dog was probably not an apt description. It was more of a bear. More of them appeared and started eating them. Their bullets were harmless as they passed through them. They were even more surprised when giants joined the party. One of them was squished underfoot. Another bludgeoned to death with a club. Another was picked up and repeatedly smashed against an airplane. The hellhounds and giants made short work of them before dissolving into shadows.

May couldn't believe what she was seeing. She together with Bobbie and Hunter were in Coulson's office looking at the feeds. The rest of the team had gone to South America, chasing an errant inhuman. They had been told what had happened to Jackson's sister and were sure that one day, he will come for revenge. But that wasn't going to stop them from continuing with their job. They didn't expect it this soon. May was sure the shrouded figure was Jackson. He killed some of the agents then called in his reinforcements. The scene was bloody. When he disappeared, she half expected him to pop up in the office.

"Bloody Hell. What are those?" Hunter asked. Both had healed greatly although were not combat ready. Even if May had a prosthetic arm that had neat tricks, she wasn't ready for him again.

"Greek monsters." Bobbie spat. Her hatred for him had never tapered off.

"Shit! We don't have any weapons capable of killing them."

"No shit."

"Quiet. Both of you. We need to contact Phil," May said. "Why? So that they can help us?" Hunter asked dryly.

"Do you think any of us are going to live?"

The raging gun battle could be heard going on. It was getting closer and closer. The agents still thought that bullets could help them. It could, only if they ate them themselves.

Dialling the bus, May steeled her nerves for what she was about to report.

The phone rang in the bus and Daisy answered. "Hello?..Yes of course.. Right away."

Slamming the phone, she screamed for Fitz to get the monitor up and running. Good thing was that all the team members were in the communications hub. The screen came on and immediately May's face could be seen.

Before Phil could ask what's wrong, gunshots could be heard.

"May, What's going on?"

"We're under attack, sir"

"By who? Hydra? AIM? inhumans?"

"Jackson." The mood in the bus suddenly dampened. The high that came with their successful mission dissappeared like wisps of smoke.

"Impossible. It's just impossible, " Fitz commented.

"What does he want?" Mark asked.

"He wants Phil. But am assuming its all of us he wants to kill. I've uploaded all the tapes from the playground to you. Do me a favor and avenge my death?"

"Don't talk like that May. We don't know that," Simmons said.

May smiled sadly. Suddenly the door to the room she was in opened. May discretely moved camera so that the team could continue watching. They saw a figure they assumed was Jackson. As Bobbie was the only one fully fit, she attacked first. She didn't get anywhere with her futile attempt. Strings of darkness held her in place. "Look what the cat dragged in," Hunter spake.

"Where's Coulson?"

"What happened to your voice mate? Been doing some crying over your dead sister? Boohoo."

That seemed like the wrong thing to say. The shadows on Bobbie started pulling in different directions. Realising what was going to happen Hunter started apologizing profusely. The team could only watch in dread as the stretching continued. Bobbie started screaming but a gag come over her mouth. Her bones dislocation could be heard. Hunter was still trying to talk Jackson down. A few minutes later she was pulled in half and her entrails fell on the floor. Hunter was distraught. He begged her to kill him. A collar materialised on his neck. The difference between this one and Leo's was that it had needles all around.

One by one, Percy willed them into the collar and into Hunter's neck. When they had all, pierced him he dissipated the collar leaving him to choke to death on his blood.

He turned to May who was white as a sheet. She looked periliously close to puking.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Where is Coulson?"

"You are a monster!"

"Are you any different?"

"What?"

"Because of you, my sister is dead. An innocent is gone."

"You can't blame that on us"

"It's not blame if it's the truth. They would never have found her if not for your interference. You can never trust the gods. They care for no one. Even after seeing evidence of how they killed my parents, you still decided to come after me in self righteous anger. And now something valuable to me is gone. How many innocents die because of your meddling? "

"Many more would die if we did nothing."

After a moment of silence, May said she didn't where Coulson was.

"Lies. But I'll find him myself. Tell me this, who is the hacker?"

"What?"

"The one who found my sister. Who is it?"

"What are you going to do if you find her?"

"I'm not going to give them a present, that's for sure. What's her name?"

"Who said its a she?"

She realized her slip up immediately she asked that question.

"Are you going to kill everyone?" she tried changing the subject.

"Yes. I will destroy everything associated with SHIELD, AIM and HYDRA. I will kill everything that moves. Now the name." When she didn't answer, she screamed in agony and started clawing at her face. The pain became too much for her and she fell on the floor writhing.

Jackson disappeared from the frame and came back with a picture frame.

"Should have known. The scientists."

He pointed the gun at her and unloaded the whole clip into her head. The team was in shock. Horror, pain, anger, grief and hatred made Phil yell his name. Jackson's head whipped up at his voice. He scanned the room for him until he rested on the camera. He glided to it and lifted it up. His cold glare made everyone flinch.

"Coulson."

"Jackson. You will pay for this. I will find you."

"No need to wait. Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a second."

"Show me your face. Show me the monster you are. Show me your delight in your madness."

When his face was revealed, Coulson couldn't believe it. He held no emotion. No anger or sadness or relief. As he was a trained operative, he could tell when someone was masking their emotions. This guy had none.

"Satisfied?"

"What's your plan? What do you aim to accomplish. I will find out your secret end game and stop you."

"It's not a secret if tell you. You are going to pay. The whole world will pay. As for you _doctor,_ I assure you that we will meet and personally thank you for finding my sister."

The screen went black. The bastard had crushed the camera. Fitz looked as if he would pee himself. That threat was issued while he was staring at him.

A notification started blinking on the panel. Opening it, Phil almost fell to the floor.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Call Fury. And redirect the plane."

"Where are we going?"

"Avengers tower."

 **Phew. That's through. I decided to wish you a happy new year with a chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review and give your suggestion on how the story should end. Cheers**


End file.
